The Oceanographer
by Lamminator
Summary: Book and Movie combo--Dr. Colleen Giuseppe was out exploring the Pacific Ocean for research when her boat got caught in a storm. She lands on the Rusoes's island and things heat up from there.
1. The Storm

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I thought I'd start a new story. I saw Nim's Island opening day and then went out and got and read the book. I liked both (and I LOVE Gerard Butler), so I came up with a fict. Lemme know what you think! (No flames, though, unless constructive...I may be a little bit of a pyro, but I don't need you to add to it. K? Thanks.)_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Colleen Giuseppe was a very smart woman. She had graduated as one of the top students in her class from the University of Rhode Island's Graduate School of Oceanography where she received her Ph.D. in biological oceanography. She also had a degree as a veterinary assistant…which came in handy when working with some marine animals.

Through her work in oceanography, which included extensive research in the aquatic plant and animal life in the Pacific Ocean, Colleen was able to come up with enough money to buy her own boat. Her crew was friends and colleagues eager to also research the unknown in the Pacific.

With her crew of six, including herself, they set sail from southern California and headed west, towards the horizon.

Colleen's crew for this run included herself, a professional captain named Joe, three other researchers named Tabitha, Edmund, and Mindy, and an underwater photographer named Jim. The researchers were old acquaintances from GSO (Graduate School of Oceanography) and had accompanied Colleen on more than a few missions to gather information.

The information they received about the weather came from a reliable resource, so they trusted it. The weather was supposed to be beautiful for the length of their three-week trip at sea.

By the end of the second week, the team felt they had enough samples and data to do some significant research back on dry land. They were, however, behind schedule and much, much further from California than they wanted to be.

When Colleen woke up one morning towards the end of that week, she threw on a pair of black Adidas pants with white stripes and a navy blue tank top with a gray short-sleeved, button up shirt over it (leaving it unbuttoned). She had a pair of old sneakers on as well.

Walking out of the bunk and onto the deck, Colleen spotted Joe at the wheel along with Mindy, Edmund, and Jim; she walked over to them.

"Good morning, all." She said.

"Morning." Came their replies.

Joe handed her a cup of coffee, which she took with a 'thanks'.

"Now that all of you, with the exception of migrained Tabitha, are here, there's something that should be told." Joe said, then paused before continuing. "It's going to be an extra few days before we reach land again. Those heavy winds last week blew us off course."

"So, what do we do with the extra time?" Mindy asked.

"Enjoy it." Joe said simply.

"I have family to get home to." Edmund muttered.

"We all do, Ed…well, except Coll, who can't hold a boyfriend for more than two dates." Mindy said with a laugh.

Colleen forced a grin as the others laughed. _Life doesn't always revolve around relationships_. She thought. Setting the half-drunk cup of coffee down on the deck, she excused herself and walked over to the starboard side of the boat, a short distance away from everyone else. She looked out over the clear, blue water, thinking on her findings. Jim walked up next to her, changing the memory card out of one of his underwater cameras.

"What's on your mind, Doc?" He asked, using one of his nicknames for her.

"A lot, Jimmy." She replied, using his hated nickname.

Jim glared at her, but his heart wasn't in it; he could never be mad at her since she had been calling him that since they were in grade school together.

"I just have a deadline to beat and being out here longer isn't helping." Colleen said, then paused before continuing with a smile. "Not that I mind being out here."

"I get ya." Jim agreed, closing the hatch on the fresh memory card. He held the old card out to Colleen, who looked down on it. "Take it." He said.

She looked from the card to Jim. "And just why are you giving me a memory card?" She asked.

Jim slung his camera strap onto his shoulder, then patted down his pants. "No pockets." He said with a grin.

Colleen laughed. "Ah, I see." She said, placing the memory card in her breast pocket.

"Hey Doc!"

Colleen and Jim turned around to look at Tabitha, who had come on deck after Colleen had walked away.

"Looks like a storm's coming. And a nasty one at that." She continued, pointing to the sky off the port side of the boat.

The sky was growing dark, and not just gray, but an almost black sky. By the time it would reach their position, the sky would turn into night, but it would only really be about mid day. The calm blue sea would turn into a churning mass of walls of dark blue water.

"Get everything tied down that isn't and make sure all our discoveries and data are safe!" Colleen called as she headed down to the bunk to grab her own waterproof camera and put the memory card in it. When she had the card safe, she put the camera in her pants zip-up pocket, then ran back out onto the deck to help secure everything.

The next time she looked up to the sky, the darker clouds were overhead. As Colleen looked straight up, a raindrop hit the center of her forehead.

"Everyone get ready! This storm is going to hit very soon!" She called as she strapped down a crate filled with full sample jars.

Within minutes, the sky opened up, pouring rain and seawater down on the small boat. Joe did his best to keep the boat on course, but the wind and rain made it difficult to steer and see where they were headed. Everyone else on board tried to keep their footing on the slippery deck as they strapped the last of their belongings down.

Colleen had her back to the deck as she pulled and tied off a rope. "Is everything…?" She started to ask as she turned to face her crew. A huge wave about double the height of the boat rose on the opposite side. "Everyone take hold of something!" She shouted loudly so they could all hear her.

Jim, Mindy, Joe, and Tabitha all grabbed onto one of the larger crates towards the middle of the deck, but Edmund had slipped and fell face first, hitting the side of his head on the deck.

"Edmund!" Colleen yelled as she ran over to him to help him up.

She noticed that when he sat up, he shook his head and looked a little out of it. Kneeling down next to him, she saw that there was a cut on his temple and blood was starting to trickle down the side of his head.

"Are you all right?" She called over the elements.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, then Colleen quickly helped him up and over to the crate.

As soon as they grabbed onto the crate with everyone else, the wave hit the boat, sending water on the deck, and tilting the boat on its side.

Everyone lost their grip on the crate and slid down the deck, tumbling overboard and into the rough waters of sea.

When Colleen surfaced, after flipping over the railing and heading into the sea head first, she gasped in a lung-full of air and looked around for her colleagues. She saw them floating a little ways away. They were shouting towards her and flailing their arms, but she couldn't understand or hear them. Then, Jim's voice carried above the others and the storm.

"Colleen! Look out!"

She followed his pointing arm, that she was only able to see because of the lightning, to where they fell off the boat and saw the mast coming straight for her as it started to capsize. Gasping, and taking in a mouthful of seawater as she did so, Colleen stared up at the mast as it came down on her. Before she was able to move out of the way, it beamed her on the head, rendering her unconscious.


	2. Finding Colleen

**A/N:**_ Thanks to all 20 of you who read...but you know what would be great? If some of you reviewed. nudge, nudge. wink, wink._

_I made this one nice and long for y'all (only because a break is easier this way. lol.) Now we pick up with Jack (sexy!) and Nim..._

_8888888888_

Jack and Nim Rusoe had their island to themselves once again. Alex Rover had left five months previously when both she and Jack equally realized that there were no romantic feelings between them anymore (they never said the 'L' word, either); Jack was too absorbed in his marine biology and Alex was too absorbed in her writing. Alex left the island with the promise to never tell the coordinates of their island to anyone. After she had left, the three of them still communicated via e-mail and remained friends.

The morning after a particularly bad storm, while Jack was staring down his microscope at a sample of Protozoa Nim, Nim was on the second level of their house, gazing out over the beach and water. Something on the small, sand peninsula caught her eye; a dark mass right along the edge. Pulling out her new telescope (that replaced the broken one), Nim brought it up to her eye to get a better look. It couldn't have been Selkie since she was down below her.

"What do you think, Fred?" She asked the lizard on her shoulder.

Fred opened his mouth and made a short noise.

"Hmm." Nim mumbled.

She then stood up and headed inside the house and down to Jack to tell him of her find. When she walked up behind him, Nim heard him mumbling to himself as he wrote down observations in a notebook that rested next to the microscope.

"Jack." Nim said, trying to get his attention.

When he didn't respond and kept writing, Nim stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder, at the same time she said: "Dad."

Jack jumped slightly as Nim's hand rested on his shoulder. He then turned around and looked at her.

"Nim, what is it?" He asked, as Nim lowered her hand, and he put his elbow on the back of the chair.

"There's something on the beach." She said.

"There's always something on the beach." Jack replied.

"No, I mean, there's something I haven't seen before. It's big like Selkie, but Selkie's right outside, so it can't be her." Nim explained.

"Maybe it's another sea lion. It could be a friend of Selkie's." Jack rationalized, then turned back to the microscope.

"No, Jack, it wasn't moving." Nim said, her voice rising in volume since she was getting frustrated.

Jack sighed, took off his glasses, setting them on the table, then swiveled the chair around to face Nim.

"I guess you're suggesting we go find out what it is, then." He said eventually.

"Yes. It could be hurt." She sighed, glad he finally gave into her.

Jack looked at her for a few moments and saw the genuine worry in her eyes. She definitely got her love of helping from her mother and her love of living beings from him.

"Alright," he said, standing, "let's go."

The two then walked out of the house and towards the rain forest, in the direction of the stretch of sand. Selkie tried to follow them, but Nim stopped her.

"No, Selk, stay here with Fred. Just to be safe." Nim called back.

Selkie stopped and looked back at the porch to where Fred was sitting on the railing, then looked back to Nim and nodded her head.

"We'll be back soon." Nim called as she ran to catch up with Jack, who was already in the rain forest.

Once she caught up with Jack, she fell into step next to him.

"If we get there and there's nothing on the beach, you're going to bed tonight without reading. I was on the verge of something." Jack said, looking over his shoulder to his daughter as he moved a branch out of his way.

Nim scoffed. "That's so not fair, dad!"

Jack shrugged as they kept walking.

Within minutes, they reached the edge of the forest and paused as they looked out to the dark mass resting right on the edge of the sand. From this distance, it was definitely large, but not a sea lion.

"Looks like I'll get to read after all." Nim muttered with a grin.

Jack, on the other hand, had his eyes trained to the mass. He saw the gray and black and realized it was clothing. His eyes widened.

"It's a person, Nim. Not an animal." He said, then started to run towards the form.

Nim ran after him, her brow furrowed. She didn't want anyone else to be on their island.

As he ran, Jack thought that maybe it was Alex coming back, but then his rational side kicked in. It couldn't have been Alex; she would have sent them a message saying she would come. She wasn't a very spontaneous woman, after all. But then who could this be and why were they here?

Getting closer, Jack could make out the clothing and anything else that was visible from that distance. He could tell the person was female from the build of her body and long, dark hair. She was wearing a gray shirt and black Adidas pants along with one old sneaker, which lead him to believe that it was not her intent to find their island.

When Jack finally reached the woman, he kneeled down next to her. She was on her stomach, her face turned away from him. Jack's eyes scanned over her body quickly to look for any wounds. Not finding any, he gently took hold of her shoulder. By that time, Nim reached him and stood to his left, towards the woman's feet. As Jack slowly pulled the woman's shoulder towards him to turn her on her back, Nim shifted closer to him.

"How did she get here?" She asked more to herself than him.

"I couldn't tell you." Jack muttered.

After Jack turned the woman on her back, he moved some of her hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. Her lips were dry and cracked and her skin was red from the sun and seawater. Even through all of this, Jack felt like he knew the woman…not personally, but like he had seen her or a picture of her somewhere before. It was then that he noticed the gash of dried blood along her hairline and a purple bruise under and around it, reaching down to her left eye.

"Nim, run back to the house and get warm water and towels ready." Jack said, not looking away from the woman.

"But, Jack…" She started.

"This is one argument you're not going to win. Now go." Jack said sternly, turning his head to look at her. "You wanted to save her, anyway."

"Alright." She said softly, dejectedly, as she turned and ran back towards their house.

Jack turned his attention back to the woman. He saw that her outer, gray shirt was ripped in multiple places, her navy blue shirt was ripped as well, but in fewer places (one rip went from the top of the shirt, down to the top of her breasts). Her pants were in better condition, only having a hole in the right knee and a rip towards the bottom of her left leg. Where her right shoe was, was a mystery to Jack, but the one that remained had the laces undone; she wore no socks, either.

Sighing heavily, Jack put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. He carefully picked her up and started to walk back to the house, where he and Nim could take care of her until she woke up and was able to tell them where she came from.

By the time Jack walked through the rain forest and into the house again, Nim had warm water in a bowl and some old, extra towels on a small table next to the couch along with a tube of antiseptic. Nim stepped back next to Selkie on the far side of the room when Jack walked in…the movement did not go unnoticed by him.

Jack kneeled next to the couch and gently laid the woman down. He took the light blanket from the other, adjacent couch and put it over her body. Standing, he moved to her feet and took off the lone shoe, placing it next to the end of the couch.

"I found some of that antiseptic stuff. I thought maybe it would help." Nim said from across the room.

"Very good thinking." Jack replied, smiling over at her. "Come over here." He motioned next to him.

Nim cautiously walked over and stood next to her father and looked down at the strange woman.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Jack asked.

"Should she?" Nim asked, looking up to him with a slightly confused face with a touch of malice.

"No, but have we seen her picture or something before? I feel like I've seen her somewhere…" Jack said, letting the rest of his sentence drift off.

"Maybe. I can't remember every picture I've seen." She replied, then left his side to go over to the computer and take Fred from off the top of it. "We're going for a walk." She said before walking towards the door.

Jack watched his daughter. She wasn't being herself. "Nim, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm fine." She replied, then continued out the door. "We'll be back by dinner." She said, then went out into the rain forest followed by Selkie.

"What has gotten into her?" Jack asked himself as stared at the spot where Nim went into the forest.

Turning back to the woman, Jack sat on the edge of the couch, near her hip. He pulled the table closer to him, then dipped one of the towels in the water. Wringing it out, he dabbed at the gash on her forehead to get rid of the dried blood. The woman groaned and furrowed her brow momentarily, but did not wake. Jack repeated the process until all of the blood was gone, leaving a red mark where the gash was. Picking up the tube of antiseptic, Jack took the cap off and squeezed a small amount onto his index finger. He gently rubbed the cream onto her gash.

He wiped the rest of her face gently before putting the towel aside and grabbing another. With this towel, he submerged it in the water, then wrung it out. Folding into thirds, Jack placed the towel on her forehead. She sighed, but, again, did not wake. He got up from the couch and went back to his microscope, hoping that she would wake up some time soon.

When the sun was just starting to set, Jack got up from the table where he was working. Before going out to the front of the house to start a fire, he went over to the woman to check on her. She was still not awake, but he took the towel off of her forehead and rewet it before replacing it on her head.

Sighing, he walked out of the house, leaving the door open, and headed to the fire pit. After starting a fire, he waited for Nim to return before they started dinner.

Several minutes later, Nim returned to the house to see Jack staring into the flames of the fire. As she sat next to him, he glanced at her and smiled.

"And where have you been all day?" He asked her.

"Oh, just around." She replied, smirking.

Jack grinned, then put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"Is that woman awake yet?" Nim asked.

"Nope, not yet." He sighed.

Nim pulled away from her father a little and looked up at him. "Why did she have to come to _our_ island?" She asked. "I'm sure there are others that she could have gone to."

"I don't think she came here by choice, Nim." He answered, looking down at her. "Don't assume that she came here for a reason."

Nim sighed, then looked into the fire and nodded.

"Alright. Let's get dinner ready." Jack said removing his arm from Nim and standing.

Nim also stood and helped get their food ready. When everything was heated up, the two sat by the fire and ate in companionable silence.

* * *


	3. Getting To Know You

**A/N:**_ Wow. Reviews! I'm happy...I thought this sucked that much. Thank you. I guess it only took the DVD release to get reviews...which reminds me; I have to go get a copy. Can't let that sexiness get away from me! wink, wink_

_Anywho, here we go...some interaction between all three of them._

_(())(())(())(())_

Colleen awoke with a heavy sigh and to the sounds of metal chinking against metal and quiet talking in the distance. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was looking up at a tin roof with a model of a metal whale hanging from it. _That would explain one sound._ She thought, then went to relax again by closing her eyes.

She sat up quickly with a loud gasp as she remembered what happened. "No!" She whispered loudly. She felt a towel fall off her forehead, onto her lap.

The voices in the distance stopped, then when she heard footsteps, Colleen looked to her right to see a man and a girl walking towards her. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch as they walked closer to her.

"Where..." Colleen started to ask, then felt an ache in her throat, making her stop. She winced and brought her hand to her throat. She also licked her lips, feeling that they were dry as well.

The man walked over to a desk on the other side of the room. He picked up a cup and a pitcher; he poured something (presumably water) into the cup. Walking over to her, he handed her the cup with a grin.

Colleen took the cup from him with a small nod of her head, then took a few sips. She saw the man step back next to the girl. After clearing her throat, she went to speak again.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice still raspy.

"You're on our island." The girl said with some fire in her voice.

"Nim." The man said softly to her. "Go finish eating."

The girl looked back at Colleen with a glare, then headed back out the way she came.

The man watched her go, then turned his attention back to Colleen. "Sorry about her. It's not like her to be so rude." He said by a way of explanation.

"It's alright. Kids seem to hate me anyway." Colleen replied, taking another drink from the cup. "So, where am I?"

The man sighed, then sat on the adjacent couch. "Well, you're on our island. We live here, but I can't tell you where 'here' is exactly." He said.

Colleen frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to know of this place." He replied, motioning around him.

"Just who am I going to tell? If you haven't noticed, I didn't come with a satellite phone or any other form of communication. Don't have to worry about that." She said heatedly, bowing her head and running her thumbs over lip of the cup. "My crew's probably lost anyway."

"There are more of you?" He asked.

She sighed before looking back up to him. "Yeah. Five others. We were on my boat gathering research when the storm..." She paused, sighing again, and looking away from him. "I don't know what happened and I don't know how I got here. I was knocked unconscious by the mast as my boat tipped over." She set the cup down on the table next to her and put her face in her hands. "All of my two weeks of research is gone, I have no idea where my crew is and my boat is probably sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Could this week get any better?"

The man looked up at her at the mention of research.

"Research?" He asked. "What sort of research?"

"I've been studying plankton in the Pacific recently. We were collecting samples and gathering data." Colleen replied, taking her hands away from her face.

"You're a scientist?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"That and more. I have a Ph.D. in biological oceanography and a not-so-glamorous degree as an assistant veterinarian. Why? You seem surprised."

"No, not surprised. I just realized who you are. And why you looked so familiar when we found you." The man said. "You're Doctor Giuseppe."

"'Colleen' will be fine." She replied quietly.

Colleen still couldn't get used to being called 'Doctor'.

"Do I have the pleasure to know your name, or shall I just call you 'Dude'?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Jack Rusoe. I don't have a Ph.D., but I am a marine biologist and microscopic scientist." He said with a charming smile. "The little one is my daughter, Nim."

"Jack Rusoe." She muttered, looking up at the roof with a thoughtful glance, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Jack grinned inwardly as Colleen said his name. She had put a French pronunciation on his last name...he liked it.

"Ah, volcano man." Colleen finally said, looking back at him with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Colleen laughed shortly. "I read your article in National Geographic. 'Living in the Shadow of a Volcano' or something like that." She paused and frowned slightly as a thought occurred to her. "If you're a marine biologist, why'd you write on a volcano?"

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Simple. Because we do. You can't miss it. The foot is about a mile that way." He pointed to his left and slightly behind him. "We'll have to show you some time." He smiled, lowering his hand.

Colleen couldn't help but return his smile and nod. She then sighed and looked around. This house had to have been built by Jack. She didn't see any other way for it to have been done, since they don't let people on the island. She looked out to where Nim was sitting near the fire, poking it. She'd have to talk to the girl, but not tonight.

"How long have you been here?" Colleen asked, looking back at Jack.

He glanced out to Nim. "Since she was a baby."

Colleen watched his face as he smiled softly, then shook his head. "Well," he said putting his hands on his knees and standing, "I'll let you get some rest." He started to walk towards the door.

"Rusoe." Colleen called softly, making Jack pause.

Jack stopped as he felt a tingling at the base of his neck. He then turned around to look back at Colleen.

"'Jack' will do." He mumbled.

Colleen smiled, which made him smile.

"Jack, then." She said quietly. "Thank you...for helping me."

"No thanks needed. I couldn't just let someone be taken by the elements so close to my home." He replied, then turned and walked out to his daughter.

Colleen watched him go, then sighed as she looked down at her lap where the towel still rested. She removed it from her lap and placed it on the table. She then shrugged out of her gray shirt, letting it fall to the floor next to her. Sighing, she swung her feet back up onto the couch and laid back down. She readjusted the light blanket over her and turned on her side, facing the Rusoes. When she felt something jab into her leg, she frowned, then laid on her back to take whatever it was out of her pocket.

Having her hand wrapped around her waterproof camera, Colleen took it out of her pocket. She clutched it tighter in her grip, pulling it close to her heart. Closing her eyes momentarily, she sighed again, then placed the camera on the floor next to her shirt. Flipping over onto her other side, facing the back of the couch, Colleen attempted to fall asleep. Sleep, however, would allude her for many hours.

(())(())(())(())

**A/N:**_ More to come!_


	4. Discussions Over Coffee

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay...I've been wicked busy with some presentations for my classes for the past 2 weeks and some guy drama [rolls eyes], but it's done with. Here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

When Colleen next awoke, she found that there was a weight on her face. Opening her right eye, since she couldn't open the left from the weight, she could distinguish the form of some sort of lizard. Bringing her hand up, she gently grabbed the lizard and took him off of her face, being careful not to scratch her face with the lizard's claws. Colleen grinned as she looked at the Bearded Dragon.

"Well, hello." She said to the lizard. "Aren't you handsome."

The lizard opened his mouth and made a cawing sound.

Colleen chuckled as she sat up, still holding the lizard. Standing from the couch, she set the lizard on the couch as she put on her ripped shirt. She sighed as she found all of the holes in the garment. She picked her camera up off the floor and placed it on the table next to the couch. Picking the lizard up, she placed him on her shoulder, then walked out the front of the house to where the fire pit was.

Once outside, she kept walking a few yards before turning around and looking at the house.

"Wow." She muttered in awe, with wide eyes, as she saw just how elaborate the whole house was.

The lizard on her shoulder cawed again.

Turning her head, she looked at the lizard with a grin. She then went back to the porch and sat on the top step. She looked out into the surrounding rain forest as she took the lizard off of her shoulder. She placed him on her knee and pet him absently.

A few minutes later, Colleen heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Good Morning...I'm glad to see you're up and about."

Colleen grinned and turned her head to look behind her at Jack.

"Morning." Colleen replied, turning her head back to the jungle.

Jack sat down next to her on the step and handed her one of the two mugs in his hands. Colleen looked at the mug he offered before looking questioningly up to him.

"It's coffee." He said.

Colleen nodded and took the mug from him, taking a sip.

"Thank you." She said softly, going back to petting the lizard.

They sat in companionable silence for a time.

When Colleen was almost done with her coffee, she decided to break the silence. "How do you do it?" She asked Jack, looking down into the mug.

"Do what?" He countered after a sip of his own coffee.

"Live out here." She said simply, glancing up at the man next to her.

Jack grinned. "It's just like living anywhere else, really. We have a ship that comes out every few months to deliver necessities. We use solar power for electricity, satellites for phones. Anything else, we find here on the island."

Colleen nodded, then looked down at the lizard, who looked up at her, before she continued.

"When does that boat come next? Maybe I could hitch a ride with them and leave you and your daughter to your island."

"So soon?" He frowned. "I mean, you're a scientist and I'm a scientist. Maybe we could collaborate for a while. I'd love to know what you've found." He laughed then. "I didn't think we were that bad of company."

"No, you're not." She said quickly to reassure him. "It's just that your daughter, Nim, right?" She paused as Jack nodded. "I don't think she likes visitors here. I can understand it, though."

The lizard on her knee started to crawl closer to her, so Colleen set the mug down in between her and Jack, then let the lizard crawl onto her hand, where she stroked him like a cat.

"Nim's just not used to people. This is the only home she's ever known and the only people she's come in contact with over any length of time was me, the captain to the cargo ship, and Alex Rover, a friend of ours." Jack explained. "Yes, it's true that we don't want anyone knowing where we are because if they did, we wouldn't have any peace...and I wouldn't get any of my research done."

"That's true. I just wish there were times where I could lock myself in my lab for days on end and just do my work. Not be bombarded by press and all that crap." Colleen sighed.

"If only life were that simple." Jack replied.

"If only." She mumbled. "Whoa. Wait. Alex Rover? Like the author?" She asked, pausing in her petting of the lizard.

"Yes. It's a long story." He said.

"Nice." She again mumbled. "I like those stories."

"So does Nim. Now that she's friends with the author, the real Alex Rover, she loves them even more." Jack replied.

Colleen thought for a moment. "Maybe I could stay for a little while. I'll have to think about it, though." She said with a grin.

She could see Jack look at her out of the corner of her eye. As he went to open his mouth to say something else, someone beat him to the punch.

"Jack, have you seen Fred? He isn't with me." The two heard Nim ask from behind them in the house.

"Who's Fred?" Colleen asked Jack quietly.

"That lizard in your hands."

"Oh."

"He's out here, Nim. Seems he found a friend." Jack called, grinning at Colleen.

Colleen ducked her head and blushed slightly as she held onto the lizard...Fred.

"What is Freddie...?" Nim started to ask as she walked out of the house, but paused in the doorway as she saw that the woman was holding him.

"This Fred?" Colleen asked with a smile, holding the lizard out to the girl.

Nim nodded as she walked closer to Colleen and cautiously took him from her. She then inspected him to make sure nothing had happened to him. Jack took a drink from his mug to hide his grin; Nim was still in her pajamas.

"I found him on my face when I woke up this morning." Colleen explained.

Jack sputtered and spit the coffee in his mouth back into his mug.

"I'm sorry. Did you say he was on your face?" He asked, using the back of his hand to wipe at his lips.

"Yeah." Colleen laughed. "I couldn't open my left eye."

Jack laughed loudly. "Oh, that's a good one."

Nim rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of Jack. Selkie came out of the house and sat behind her.

Colleen watched as the sea lion followed the girl and sat behind her. Nim leaned against Selkie.

* * *

**A/N**_: There ya go! Reviews would be awesome and make my week... _


	5. Breakfast

**A/N:**_ Happy New Year!! Hope everyone's holidays were awesome!_

Jack looked from Colleen to his daughter. He saw the scowl Nim was wearing and made a decision. He stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you done with the coffee?" He asked Colleen, pointing to the mug on the porch.

She nodded and lifted the mug up to him. Their fingers brushed against each other's and Colleen felt her fingers tingle at the contact.

Jack also felt a tingle in his fingers and paused ever so briefly before he grinned and walked back into the house to take care of the dishes and change his clothes.

_Well, this is just great. I'm stuck here with a kid who hates me._ Colleen thought with a sigh.

"How did you become friends with a Bearded Dragon and a sea lion?" Colleen asked with a grin, trying to make conversation with the girl.

Nim shrugged. "They kinda came to me." She said. "I actually found Fred crawling around our house when he was a baby, so I took him in. Selkie came to me more slowly. I lured her in from the sea with fish."

Colleen smiled and looked at the sea lion. "Selkie, huh? You must take excellent care of these animals, Nim, and I have to appreciate that. Especially to Selkie."

"Why to her?" Nim asked, sitting up from the lion.

"I'm a biological oceanographer. I study animals of the sea and sea lions just fascinate me." Colleen said. "Not to sound like a public service announcement, but they need all the help they can get."

She did like sea lions, but they weren't all that fascinating to her. She mostly said it to get on Nim's good side. She did appreciate the animals and their care, though.

Nim smiled at Colleen. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, I'm Colleen Giuseppe." She said, smiling and sticking her hand out for a handshake.

Nim looked at the hand before reaching her own out and shaking it. "Wait. Giuseppe? As in Doctor Giuseppe? The one doing research on the Pacific?" The girl asked, pausing in the shake, but still holding onto her hand.

"Yup, that's me." Colleen replied, forcing a grin. "But please, just call me Colleen." She continued, releasing the girl's hand.

"Okay...Colleen." Nim grinned.

"May I take a closer look at Selkie?" Colleen asked, wanting to get closer to the girl, and if her animals were the way, then so be it.

"Sure." Nim answered.

Colleen moved closer to Nim and her animals. Selkie leaned towards Colleen and sniffed her before sliding closer and kissing her cheek in that sea lion way. Colleen laughed, then petted her nose.

"Why, thank you, Selkie." She said.

At that moment, Jack walked back out onto the porch. He had observed the last part of the exchange.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along famously. How about you two?" He asked, pointing to Nim, then Colleen.

"We're good." Nim replied with a smile at Colleen.

"Good." He said with a smile, then looked to Colleen. "Here. You can have one of my older shirts since it looks like that one has seen better days." Jack extended his arm and held out a white button up shirt to her.

"Oh." Colleen muttered. "You didn't have to, but thank you." She said quietly, dipping her head as she took the shirt.

Jack nodded with a half grin as he walked past the two and down the stairs to the fire pit, where he stacked wood in order to start a fire for breakfast. "Breakfast'll be ready in ten. Nim, go get dressed."

Nim nodded, then stood up. She went to take Fred with her, but she stopped, turned, and placed Fred on Colleen's head.

"Could you watch him for me?" Nim asked.

"Sure." Colleen said with a laugh.

Nim smiled broadly, then turned and skipped into the house. Selkie went to follow, but stopped as well, and went back to sit next to Colleen, staring up at her.

"You can go with her." She said to Selkie, nodding towards the house.

The sea lion bobbed her head, then turned and went to follow Nim. Once she made sure Selkie was going after Nim, Colleen took Fred off of her head and held him in her hand, then stood up. With Jack's shirt still in her other hand, she descended the steps, pausing at the bottom. She set Fred on the railing along with the shirt, then shed her outer, gray shirt, placing that next to the white shirt. Picking up the shirt Jack gave her, Colleen threw it on her person. As she rolled up the sleeves a little more (since they went down to her elbows), she was able to detect the ever-so-slight smell of the sea and a scent that could be classified as masculine. Figuring that the masculine scent was 'Jack', she picked Fred back up and put him on her shoulder, then walked over to Jack and sat down next to the fire he was attempting to start.

Jack grumbled and cursed under his breath when he couldn't get the fire started with the first ten matches.

"What the hell?" He grumbled, sitting back on his heels, placing his hands on his knees, and staring at the pit.

Colleen grinned at Jack's frustration, then got up from where she sat. Stepping over to Jack, she kneeled down next to him.

"Lemme see those matches." She said, holding her hand out for them, grinning.

Jack glanced at her, then sighed as he handed the matches over. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Colleen's technique. As he watched her light the pile, Jack noticed that his shirt looked very good on her...if only a little big.

Colleen leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, then took a match out of the box and struck it on the side after closing it. Receiving the flame, she cupped her other hand around it, careful not to burn herself, and lowered it to the bottom of the pile of sticks Jack stacked. After getting a few of the thinner sticks lit, she dropped the match in the pile and blew on the burning sticks to make a larger fire. She then leaned back on her heels.

"There. No problem." She grinned, then stood and sat back on the bottom step to stay out of Jack's way.

While Jack grumbled some more as he got breakfast ready, Colleen petted Fred and stared at Jack as he moved about, getting and cooking food. Almost as soon as he was done, Nim came back out and sat down next to Colleen.

Nim glanced up at their new companion and smirked as she saw where Colleen's eyes were focused. Now that she knew the scientist a little better (even though she still had some doubts), she would try to play as the little matchmaker since Jack seemed to like her. She caught him staring at Colleen a few times, too.

"Colleen?" Nim asked, setting her thoughts aside.

"Hmm?" Colleen hummed as she turned her head quickly to the girl.

"I can take Freddie back now." She said.

"Oh, sure." Colleen handed the lizard over to Nim.

"Breakfast is finally ready." Jack announced with a sigh.

Nim and Colleen got off of the step and went over towards the fire, where Jack had breakfast laid out. The three filled their plates, then sat around the fire and ate in relative silence. When breakfast was over, Jack gathered the dishes once again and headed into the house to wash them.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, what'd you think?_

* * *


	6. Nim the Matchmaker?

**A/N:**_ Okay, here's my excuse...if you want it. I actually wanted to post this closer to the beginning of the month, but a bunch of crap kept creeping up on me, including: a film project that I was freaking out about for weeks since I didn't know when I could do it, then ran into some editing and burning it onto DVD problems; I was in Canada 2 weekends ago for a hockey game; had numerous papers to write (including a Catholic theology paper...and I'm not even Catholic, but unfortunately go to a Catholic college and have to take the class); and LOTS of novel reading for my American Literature class. So those are my excuses and I might have more by next update...whenever that is._

_So enjoy this while you can!_

* * *

"Do you have anything planned today?" Nim asked colleen as Selkie came sliding out of the house.

"Nim, keep Selkie out of the kitchen!" Jack called.

"Sorry, Jack." She called back.

Colleen grinned, then answered Nim's question. "I don't know. It's not like I have anything to do since my boat is lost."

"Maybe Jack could take you to the volcano. He some times likes to go look for microscopic critters there." Nim ventured.

"Hmm. Maybe." Colleen replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nim said, placing Fred on the ground so he could walk around.

"Why do you call your father by his first name? I think I have yet to hear you call him 'dad'." Colleen asked with a small smile.

Nim shrugged. "Why not?" She answered. "I do call him 'dad' some times."

"Just wondering. I wouldn't have thought someone as young as you would call a parent by their first name. It just shows that you're more sophisticated than your age lets on." Colleen said.

"Thanks...I guess." Nim replied.

Colleen chuckled. "Yes, that was a compliment."

Nim nodded. "I'll be right back. I want to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." The oceanographer answered.

Nim got up, then went into the house. Walking to the kitchen, she saw Jack finishing up with the dishes.

"Hey, Jack." She started, then when he turned his head to her, she continued. "Colleen expressed an interest in going to look at Fire Mountain. I thought maybe you could take her." She poured herself a glass of juice as she spoke to Jack.

Jack practically dropped the dish he was cleaning in the sink. He didn't think she would be interested in going to the volcano so soon after what happened with her boat and crew. He regained his composure and continued cleaning before he spoke.

"Did she herself say she wanted to go there or did you suggest it?" He asked Nim.

"I...uh...kinda suggested it." She replied, looking into the glass in her hands. "But she has nothing else to do, Jack. Why not take her?"

"Nim, I have lots of work to do. Why don't you take her?"

"Because you're the scientist, not me. You two would have more to talk about. What would we talk about? Fred? Selkie? That wouldn't last long."

Jack sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument...just like all of their other disagreements.

"Alright. I'll ask her after lunch if she wants to go. That way I can get I get some work done before hand." He gave in with a sigh. "Is that okay with you?"

Nim nodded with a large smile, then turned on her heel and walked back out to sit with Colleen and wait for the fire to die.

Colleen had been off in her own world when Nim left her. She wondered what sort of name Nim was and which one of her parents thought of it. She also wondered what happened to her mother, but that was really none of her business. Her thoughts then turned to one half of Nim's parental unit: Jack. Before her thoughts could get any further than that, she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking up, she saw that Nim returned and she was smiling broadly.

"Someone seems a bit happy." She said, glancing at the girl.

"Mango juice. We haven't had it for a long time." Nim lied.

Colleen glimpsed at Nim skeptically for a few moments, then nodded and stood. "Do you have anything planned?" She asked.

"I have to check on some turtles, but other than that, nope." Nim answered, also standing.

"Turtles?" Colleen questioned, her full attention on Nim.

"Yeah. They're still babies yet, and I want to check on the mom."

"Do you mind if I come with you? I have a soft spot for turtles."

"Sure. Let me just take this into the kitchen." Nim said, holding up her now empty glass.

Colleen nodded, then watched Nim stroll into the house. She was left in the company of Selkie and Fred, so she picked up the lizard and placed him on her shoulder. In doing so, she ended up looking at her feet, which were unaccustomed to being barefoot. She wiggled her toes, then sighed before turning and heading back into the house, to the couch.

She leaned down next to the end of the couch where she found one shoe, but was unable to find the other. Kneeling on the couch, she looked behind the back of it. Not finding it there, she checked back near where the other one was.

"Where is it, Fred?" She asked the lizard, who cawed lowly.

Frowning, she sat on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the one shoe.

"Something wrong?"

Colleen looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, holding a large cup of what she assumed to be coffee.

"I can't find my other shoe." She said, glancing up at him.

"Neither could we." He said coming over and standing in front of her, then elaborated. "You didn't have it on when we found you."

"Well, that just sucks." She muttered. "Yeah, they were old, but my feet aren't used to walking around without anything on them."

Jack smirked. "They'll get used to it."

Colleen rolled her eyes dramatically as she went back to scowling.

"I'll search the house later. Maybe there's a pair that might fit. What size are you?" He asked, noticing her scowl.

She scoffed. "Size ten...in women's." She said. "Yeah, the huge feet come from my father's side."

Jack chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

Colleen nodded, then stood up as Nim walked into the room.

"Ready?" Nim asked.

Again, Colleen nodded, then smirked at Jack before walking beyond him to join Nim at the door. Jack followed Colleen with his eyes, then shifted them to Nim when Colleen handed the lizard over to his daughter.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Going to check on Chica and her babies from last year. Colleen says she has a soft spot for turtles, so she's coming with me." The girl grinned.

Jack once again shifted his eyes from Nim to Colleen, who met his eyes briefly, then looked away, blushing.

"Alright. Just be careful. And don't forget your chores, Nim." Jack said, then walked over to the stairs and went up to his bedroom before going back downstairs to do work.

Colleen kept an eye on Jack as he left the room and walked up the stairs. When she looked back down at Nim, she saw that the girl was smirking devilishly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nim answered, innocently. "Let's go." She started her walk out to the front of the house.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Alright, I'd like to take a small survey. Since you are Gerard Butler fans (I'm assuming, since you're reading this), what would you say to a RockNRolla fict?_

_What's that? You haven't seen RockNRolla? Shame on you! (just kidding) It's such a good movie (Guy Ritchie fan!) and Gerry is hilarious...oh, and did I mention his naked butt!?_

_So, once you've seen it (if you haven't) what say you to a fict? I already have a few pages written, but, you know, like every author, I don't want to post it if no one will read it..._


	7. Turtles

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long! There's been a lot of stuff going on with my hockey team that needed to be sorted out..._

_3 quick things: 1) there has to be like 3 of you that I swear get together and write the same exact thing in reviews. It's so weird...maybe a little variety? 2) In this chapter I mention Colleen's dissertation. I have never, nor do I plan on writing a dissertation, so I'm not sure if the topic would be 'approved' or not...I really couldn't come up with something better that would fit with the story. 3) I've been told so many different way on how to tell the sex of a turtle, but I'm going to go with the way my best friend (who just graduated with a degree in zoo science, so I trust her) told me.  
_

_Okay, I think that's all my notes/warnings, so ENJOY!_

************************

Colleen followed Nim and saw the girl put Fred on her shoulder. She called Selkie over and the four started into the rain forest; Nim led with Fred, then Selkie, and Colleen took up the rear. Colleen felt every single twig, leaf, root, and chunk of mud under her feet as they walked, but she didn't want to pause or complain. _What kind of scientist would I be if I complained about nature?_ She would repeat to herself as a mantra as they continued on.

Within minutes, they reached the edge of the forest, where the trees met sand. Nim took a right and followed the tree line down the beach for a while. When the beach became wider near some cliffs, she walked over to some rocks.

Colleen tilted her head to the side as she watched Nim bend down next to a jumble of rocks. When Nim smiled and reached in between the rocks, Colleen took a few cautious steps towards her.

"They're looking good." Nim said to Colleen as she pulled her hand out of the rocks.

"Babies?" Colleen asked, her heart rate rising at the anticipation.

"Yeah." Nim laughed, then held up one of the turtles.

Colleen gasped as she looked at the animal. "When you said 'babies', I was expecting tiny, little ones, not almost year olds."

"You can tell how old they are just by looking at them?" Nim asked, handing the turtle to Colleen.

"Oh, yes. Like I said, I have a soft spot for them." Colleen smiled widely as she took the turtle from Nim. "I also did part of my dissertation on different species and their behaviors and migratory patterns."

"Dissertation?" Nim asked, sticking her hand back in between the rocks.

"Big, long paper I had to write which got me my doctor title." Colleen explained.

Nim nodded, then pulled her hand out holding another young turtle.

Colleen plopped herself down in the sand right where she stood. She brought the turtle close to her face and examined it. Lifting it higher than her head, she glanced underneath and saw that it was female. After lowering her, Colleen placed her on the sand in between the circle of her legs that she created by putting her feet together. She watched and continued to smile as the turtle wondered around.

Nim watched Colleen as the scientist smiled at the little turtle that wondered around in the circle of her legs. She noticed that this was Colleen's element. This was where she was comfortable. This is what made her happy in a time where other things were uncertain. Catching something move out of the corner of her eye, Nim smiled, then rose from where she sat on the rock.

Colleen was so engrossed in the small turtle that she didn't realize that Nim had moved until she heard the girl's voice.

"Chica!" She said, making Colleen jump.

Colleen's head snapped up and she looked for Nim, who was running towards the edge of the water. Picking up the little turtle, Colleen walked down the beach after Nim. She paused and gasped when she saw a sea turtle making its way towards Nim.

"Nim..." She started breathlessly, staring at the turtle.

"Colleen, this is Chica. She's the mother of the baby you're holding." Nim explained, then walked closer to Colleen with Chica following behind her.

Colleen kneeled down in the sand and placed the young turtle down on the ground in front of her. She didn't want the mother to reject the little one only because she was holding it. The baby crawled over to Chica and nuzzled her nose. Colleen grinned as she watched mom and baby interact. It reminded her of the time she spent with turtles while she was working on her dissertation. Her stream of consciousness went from there: receiving her title as 'Doctor', her research, getting her own lab, buying her boat, leaving in said boat to find protozoa with colleagues and friends, then to the disaster of the storm.

Nim saw Colleen's smile slowly fade as she stared at Chica and her baby, unblinking. She frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked Colleen, who shook her head and focused on Nim.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied with a forced grin.

"You can pet Chica if you want. She likes the attention...just hates it when Fred climbs on her head." Nim explained.

"I know how she feels." Colleen muttered.

Colleen then took slow shuffles closer to Chica and Nim. When she was a good foot and a half away from the turtle, she sat in the sand and waited for the turtle to come to her. She knew not to rush things even if the turtle did like attention. Once Chica noticed that Colleen was sitting in front of her, she crawled over to the woman and stretched her neck out to sniff the hand Colleen held out. Chica then opened her mouth and made a noise that sounded like a hiss.

Colleen knew that hissing from a turtle was a sign that meant leave me alone, but Chica didn't retreat to her shell like most turtles she encountered did. It looked as if Chica smiled at her, then she rubbed her head against Colleen's hand.

Colleen laughed loudly. Something she hadn't done for a very long time. There was no time for laughter of that magnitude in her field.

"I told you she likes attention." She heard Nim say from her right.

"I didn't doubt you." Colleen said softly, looking over to the girl with a true smile. Something else she hadn't let people see for a very long time.

Nim picked up one of the younger turtles and held it, petting it, then also sat down in the sand. She looked up every once in a while to look at Colleen. She smiled to herself as she watched Colleen and Chica. She saw the ignored baby crawled up onto Colleen's foot, where Colleen picked the baby up and set her on her knee. She then pet both mother and baby.

After an hour or so of sitting in the sun, playing with turtles, Nim rose and placed the baby she had back in the rocks.

"I should get to my chores." She said, looking at Colleen. "You can stay here or come with me; it doesn't matter."

Colleen looked up at Nim, then back to the turtles. As much as she didn't want to leave the turtles, she had to get out of the sun or she was going to have some major sunburn issues.

"I'll come with you. I gotta get out of the sun, anyway." She answered.

Nodding, Nim took the other baby from Colleen, then said her good-byes to Chica.

Colleen watched from behind the girl as she interacted with the animals. When she stood and turned to face her, Colleen forced a small smile as Nim walked up to her.

"I just have to go water the garden, then we'll head back to the house." Nim explained.

"Alright." Colleen replied. _As long as I'm out of the sun._ She thought.

Nodding once, Nim walked around Colleen and started to head back into the rain forest and towards the garden near the waterfall. Colleen followed after Nim.

************************

**A/N:**_ Dang...sorry that was so short. I'll have the next one out sooner to make up for the shortness of this one. (I'm watching the movie right now, so hopefully that'll inspire me.)_

_And I guess I should add that I actually own a turtle, so I myself have been hissed at, then snapped at. LOL!_

_Huh...no Jack in here either...he'll be in the next one. I swear!  
_


	8. Microscopes and Sketches

**A/N: **_I actually wanted to have this posted before last Friday, but I got caught up in my hockey tournament, so that didn't happen. Then I was recovering for most of the week (blisters on my ankles from my skates, a bruised rub...at least that's what it felt like, and a bruised knee). If anyone cares, the women's team I played on got last place and the men's team I played on got last place. Woot! It doesn't matter...all the money goes to MS research. The games were just for fun (in my mind)...all 8 of them in 3 days._

_Anywho, I saw "The Ugly Truth" today and I gotta say: Gerry definitely needs to wear more form fitting shirts. I wanna see those muscles!_

_*clears throat* Uh, yeah....enjoy!_

************************

Within ten minutes, the two were standing in front of a small garden with rows and rows of different types of vegetables and fruits. Colleen looked down the rows as she slowly walked the length of the garden. Nim marched right on into the garden to squat down by a row of small plants, picking out weeds and dead leaves.

"How long're you gonna be?" Colleen asked, walking back to where she knew Nim walked in to the garden.

"About fifteen minutes or so. Why?" Nim asked, looking up to see only the top of the oceanographer's head.

"I was just going to walk around the area a little bit until you were done." Colleen replied.

"Oh. Well, if you want, there's a waterfall off to the east." Nim stated. When she didn't hear a response, she assumed Colleen was trying to figure out where east was. "It's off to the right." She stood and pointed in the direction.

Colleen nodded a little sheepishly. "I'll be somewhere between here and there then while you finish up." She mumbled, then headed off towards the waterfall.

While walking away from the garden towards the waterfall, Colleen looked around at the surroundings, taking in the trees and underbrush. Within minutes, she was standing next to a small pool of rippling water.

"Wow." She breathed as she surveyed the area.

The waterfall Nim referred to was ever present and the main focal point of the area. The waterfall started far beyond Colleen's sight, but from what she could see, it split into two parts. One side was a straight down drop like any other waterfall. The other side flowed down in a series of twists and turns, creating a slide. Colleen rose an eyebrow, then slowly grinned.

"Now that looks like fun." She said aloud.

She walked over to the pool's edge and squatted down. Glancing into the water, she was able to see the bottom very clearly. Colleen sat down along the edge and dipped her feet into the water. She was surprised that it was a warmer temperature than what she was expecting; she thought it was going to be cool, but it felt like water that was left out in the sun for a few hours...like the ocean around the island.

While she soaked her feet, she took in the rest of her surroundings, which were made up mostly of trees and shrubbery.

Nim finished up with weeding the garden, then headed towards the waterfall and slide. She saw Colleen sitting on the edge, seemingly lost in her own world. She noticed that the oceanographer was staring off to the slide.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?" She asked, making Colleen jump in surprise.

Colleen almost slid off the embankment and into the pool when Nim came up behind her. She turned her torso around to look at the girl with a startled expression.

"Indeed it does." She agreed.

"Well, it is." Nim said plainly. "We should go down it!"

Colleen pulled her feet out of the water and stood up with a small smile.

"Not this time, but some time soon. And rest assured, the first time I go down that," she pointed to the slide, "you will be here to witness more rare, very real, smiles." Colleen grinned.

Nim grinned as well, then frowned suddenly.

"What do you mean _rare_ smiles?" She asked innocently.

Colleen stopped grinning, then crossed her arms over her chest. "In my field, I don't really have time to enjoy the finer, simpler things in life. Some times, I get so wrapped up in my work in my lab, I don't see the sun or moon for days on end." She sighed. "Some times being a scientist sucks."

"Jack seems happy about it." Nim countered.

"Yeah, well, look at where you guys live." Colleen extended her arms and moved in a circle to get her point across. "I get to stare at the same white walls day in and day out...maybe with the occasional educational poster if I'm lucky."

"This is quite a change then, huh?" Nim asked.

"Yes. It is. And it's a good one." Colleen smirked, looking back at the girl and lowering her arms.

Nim chuckled. "I'm done in the garden, so we can head back to the house now. See what Jack is up to."

Colleen nodded absently and followed Nim back through the forest to the house. Upon reaching the clearing to the front of the house, Colleen was once again struck by the size and craftsmanship of the home. She paused and stared before quickly coming back to her senses and continuing to follow Nim and Selkie, who seemed to come out of nowhere, up the stairs and into the house. Nim went over to a fish tank that was against the wall perpendicular to the couch and fed the creatures in it. Colleen stood near the door and observed.

Jack was mumbling to himself as he looked down the microscope, then wrote notes on the paper lying to the right of it. Colleen grinned to herself as she watched him work...she couldn't help but notice, through his T-shirt, the muscles in his back move as he shifted from looking down the 'scope to writing. Out of the corner of her eye, Colleen saw Nim looking at her, so she shifted her gaze to the girl and saw her grinning mischievously.

He had yet to notice that the two of them were back.

"I could use something to drink. Do you want anything, Colleen?" Nim asked, breaking the silence, making Jack turn to look at them.

"Uh, sure. Water?" she replied.

Nim nodded, then looked over to Jack. "You want anything?"

"I'm fine, Nim, thanks." He said with a half grin.

Nodding once again, Nim left the room to go the to the kitchen. She smiled widely as she went.

Once she left, Colleen looked back to Jack, who was looking right back at her. She ducked her head momentarily to take a deep breath before looking back up, grinning at the man sitting across the room from her. He grinned back. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"So...what are you so adamantly staring at there?" Colleen asked awkwardly, pointing to the microscope beyond him.

"Oh, yeah." Jack said, turning back to the desk. "Just taking some notes on Protozoa Nim."

Colleen walked over to the desk and stood to his right, in front of the notes he took, looking down at them. "Protozoa Nim? After…?"

"After Nim, yes. I'm still trying to make sure that it really is a new species, but I'm getting very close." He said, looking up at her with a grin.

Colleen returned the grin easily, then looked back at Jack's notes and sketches. "May I took a look?" She asked, glancing up at the man next to her.

"Of course." Jack said, spinning his chair to the left and vacating it. He spun it towards Colleen, holding onto the back and motioning for her to sit.

Grinning, and ducking her head as a slight blush reached her cheeks, she turned and sat in the chair. Spinning herself towards the microscope, she glanced at Jack's notes, then took a look into the 'scope. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack take off his glasses and set them on the table next to some sample jars.

After adjusting the fine adjustment knob, Colleen was able to clearly see the unicellular organisms. "Oh, wow." She gasped. "I've never seen anything like this."

"So, you think it could be a new species?" Jack asked, moving from her left side to her right to look over his own notes.

Colleen looked up from microscope to smirk at jack. "Nothing's impossible." She said softly.

They looked at each other for a moment longer, smiling. Nim was near the couch when she looked up to see the scene. Grinning inwardly, she stomped her feet a little harder to announce her arrival. Both adults dropped their smiles and whipped their heads in her direction. Nim walked over to Colleen and handed her a cup filled with water. After a soft "Thank you," Colleen took a long gulp of the cold liquid, while Nim left the room again and up the stairs to her room.

Turning back to the desk, Colleen looked for a spot to place the cup, but wasn't sure what were notes and what was scrap paper. Seeing her concern, Jack smirked and stepped in. He gently took the cup out of her hands and placed it in a small, cleared spot above his notebook. Nodding, Colleen turned her attention back to the microscope.

Several moments passed before she looked at Jack's notes, then back to the 'scope, frowning. Her head swiveled back and forth a few more times.

"Not to, uh, muck with your research here, but may I make a slight change to your sketch?" She asked, eyes down the 'scope.

"Yeah, go for it. I'm no artist by any means. Feel free to change what you want." He said, leaning his elbows on the table next to her.

Looking up, Colleen was slightly shocked that he would let her help. Most scientists she knew and worked with wouldn't let someone else get within one hundred feet of their research, afraid that their findings would get stolen.

Noticing her shocked look, Jack picked up a pencil, smirking, and handed it to her. Colleen took the pencil gingerly and adjusted her grip, preparing to sketch.

Jack, for his part, moved his arms out of her way. His left rested on the back of the chair, while his right hand supported himself as he leaned towards the workspace, not realizing how close he was leaning to the woman next to him.

Colleen glanced into the microscope, focusing on one specimen. She looked at Jack's sketch and erased the sides of the organism he drew.

"The sides on it are more curved than straight." She muttered more to herself than Jack. She took another glance in the 'scope, then focused on the sketch. "And there are some spots near the top of its "head"." She continued and used her left hand to use air quotes around 'head' since it was hard to tell if they actually had heads or not.

"Ahh, I knew something didn't look right." Jack also muttered, staring at her improved sketch. "You're very good...at sketches...for a scientist."

Colleen looked up from the 'scope. She let out a snort. "I'm not good, just...a perfectionist when it comes to research sketches. Never know when someone might need to look at your stuff." She paused and looked up, staring at a spot on the wall, not really seeing it. "I guess I started doing it my second year of college. I would spend so much time on my sketches that I was almost always the last one to hand in work. My professors learned fairly quickly that I might even stay after class for a while until I got them right." A slow smile formed on her lips.

Jack slowly smirked as he watched the scientist next to him. She was certainly dedicated to her work...and he appreciated that. For some currently unknown reason, he found himself wanting to know more about the woman behind the scientist.

Colleen shook her head to bring herself back to the present. She was aware of Jack's gaze, but chose not to acknowledge it. Keeping her gaze lowered, to hide yet another blush (this one of embarrassment), Colleen turned her attention back to the sketches.

"Would you like me to fix these up a bit for you?" She asked softly, pointing to the sketchpad with the eraser end of the pencil in her hand.

"Sure. Whatever you can draw is certainly better than mine." Jack replied, grateful for the assistance in his god-awful drawings.

Turning the chair to the left, Colleen got up and spun it back around for Jack. Much in the same as he did for her. She walked around the chair, picked up the pencil and tucked it behind her right ear. Picking up her cup of water, she took a sip before picking up the sketchpad with her free hand. She took both over to the couch. Setting the cup on the small table next to her camera, she brought her feet up onto the couch in front of her to prop up the sketchpad. Taking the pencil out from behind her ear, she set to work on the sketches.

Jack had watched her every move as he slowly sat back in his chair a little flabbergasted by the scientific personality that took over the woman when she was comfortable.

"Don't you need the microscope?" He asked, spinning his chair to face her.

"Nope. Photographic memory." Colleen replied, not looking up from the pad. "Comes in handy sometimes. Other times, not so much...especially when trying to think of words instead of pictures. Didn't help me with some tests in school."

Jack chuckled, then turned his attention back to the microscope as silence reigned over the two scientists.

Within a few minutes, Nim came back down the stairs with the latest Alex Rover book tucked under her arm and Fred on her shoulder. She saw that her father had his nose, once again, down the microscope and Colleen was concentrating hard on the sketchpad on her lap. Not wanting to disturb the obvious scientific research both were doing, Nim took up residence on the couch next to Colleen, where she could discretely look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Seeing that she was sketching, Nim turned her focus to Alex Rover's adventure with a small grin on her face.

************************

**A/N:**_ Well, what do you think?_

_I almost titled this chapter "She Blinded Me with Science" 'cause I thought it was hilarious! (Or maybe that was because of the wine I had...)_


	9. Lunch

**A/N: **_Sorry it's taken me a while to get this out...writer's block, not wanting to write, and a semester that totally kicked my ass (a film project due almost every week, 3 documentaries, memorization for acting [which is bogus since we're film makers, not actors], and numerous papers and crap). So needless to say, I didn't have time nor the energy to write anything. BUT the semester's over and I can concentrate on writing for pleasure now._

_So, here ya go! (I'm not too happy with the middle of this chapter, but towards the end I started going somewhere with it. lol.)_

* * *

Fred crawled off of Nim's shoulder after several minutes (apparently bored by not doing anything), onto the back of the couch. He made his way over to Colleen. He placed a claw on her shoulder to climb up, startling the woman and making her jump. Turning her head to the side, she saw the lizard.

"Jeez, Fred. Where'd you come from?" She asked, picking the Bearded Dragon up and putting him on her shoulder.

"He was with me, but I guess he got bored." Nim answered, putting her finger in the book to mark her place as she closed it momentarily.

Colleen hummed in response, then stood from the couch and walked back over to Jack, sketchpad in hand and Fred on her shoulder. She set the pad down where it was previously and stared absentmindedly. Her eyes were set on Jack's right hand. She watched as he wrote down notes and found herself memorizing how the veins and bones moved under the skin as he moved the hand. Hands that were large and strong...

_Stop it, Colleen! _She chastised herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. She opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting down the pencil.

"Yeah, just a small headache." She lied, forcing a small smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Your forehead is still multicolored."

"'Scuse me?"

"You didn't notice the cut and bruising above your eye?"

"No," she cringed. "Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it was. Have a look for yourself. There's a mirror in the hall on the way to the kitchen."

Nodding, and self-consciously bringing a hand to her forehead, Colleen turned and walked out of the room after handing Fred back over to Nim. She found the mirror just before walking into the kitchen. Slowly lowering her hand, she saw the greenish-purple bruise above her left eye.

"Shit." She muttered as she gently prodded the bruise. She then saw the cut near her hairline. "And another scar. Perfect."

Sighing once more, Colleen turned away from the mirror and walked back to Jack and the microscope. She retook her spot to his right, in front of the notes and sketches. She stared down at the sketches, lost in thoughts of her friends.

"Okay?" She heard Jack ask softly, probably seeing her far-off look.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

Jack watched her a moment longer before taking off his glasses and pushing back from the desk.

"You know what? I think it's time for a break. Let's have lunch." He got up from the chair and walked towards the kitchen.

Colleen watched after him, then shifted her gaze to Nim who was still sitting on the couch, grinning. She saw the girl put a bookmark in her book, then set it on the table. Nim looked up to her and the grin fell from her face.

"Colleen? Are you alright?" She asked the older woman.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought." Colleen replied.

"You just looked like you were going to cry." Nim observed, standing from the couch and walking over to Colleen.

"I'm okay. Really." Colleen forced a smile down at the girl.

Nim smiled back, then grabbed the scientist's hand, surprising her. Nim started to walk towards the kitchen, tugging Colleen along behind her.

When they reached the kitchen, they both saw Jack preparing sandwiches for them. Nim let go of Colleen's hand to go over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass to fill it with juice. Colleen walked over to Jack's side.

"Want any help?" She asked, staring down at the sandwich supplies.

"Sure. You good with knives?" He grinned over at her.

"I'm decent." She grinned back, then quickly ducked her head to grab a tomato as Jack handed her a knife.

The two were silent for a few minutes while they focused on the food. Nim, standing on the other side of the room with Selkie next to her and Fred on her shoulder, watched Colleen carefully, trying to notice any change in the woman. Seeing if she would revert back to the closed off facial expressions from earlier.

"Are we eating out on the porch, Jack?" Nim asked, breaking the silence. She saw Colleen jump a bit, realizing that she was lost in her own thoughts, before both adults turned to look at her.

"Sure." Jack replied after looking at Colleen briefly.

Nim nodded, then turned to walk out to the porch to wait for Jack and Colleen with lunch, taking her glass of juice with her. Selkie followed her after a slight hesitation when she looked at Colleen.

Colleen finished cutting up the tomato and placed them on the sandwiches that Jack had been assembling in front of him. Jack glanced up and smirked at Colleen as he placed the top piece of bread on the sandwiches. Colleen ducked her head and cleaned up the tomato from the cutting board.

When Colleen got control of her facial expressions again, she spoke up.

"Jack?" She asked.

He hummed in response as he cut the sandwiches in half and put them on plates.

"When's the next time that supply boat will come by?"

Jack froze momentarily, a sandwich half in each hand ready to plate, before he lowered the sandwiches and turned to face Colleen again.

"I didn't think our company was that bad." He muttered.

"No, it isn't bad at all," she quickly corrected. "It just might be good for me to have some other clothes and necessities. I don't want to have to take all your extra clothes from you." She grinned, feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

Jack looked at her for another moment.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe they can come sooner than their scheduled date." He said, looking beyond Colleen and thinking out-loud. After a moment, he brought his gaze back to her. "Make a list of things you need and we'll send a message later."

"Thank you." Colleen replied. "I'll compile a list after lunch."

Jack nodded, then moved over to the cabinet containing glassware. He pulled out two glasses and set them on the counter.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, glancing at Colleen.

"Water will be fine." Colleen answered.

Nodding once more, Jack filled both glasses with water. He handed them to Colleen, then he picked up the three plates of sandwiches, carrying them as a server in a restaurant would: one on his forearm and one in each hand. Colleen watched him with an amused look on her face.

"Would you like any help with those?" She asked, trying not to smile.

"Nope, I've got 'em. Could you just bring out the drinks?" Jack said as he walked towards the porch.

"No problem." Colleen smirked, then followed after him.

On the porch, Nim was sitting on the second to last step down. Jack carefully kneeled down on the porch and set the plates down. He handed one to Nim, then sat on the top step, leaning his back against the railing post, facing towards the stairs. When Colleen walked out, she handed one glass of water to Jack, who lifted a plate as a trade. As he took a hold of the glass, their fingers met and both felt a slight tingling. Neither let on that they felt anything. Colleen quickly let go and took the plate from Jack with a quiet 'thanks'. She sat opposite him, crossing her legs underneath herself.

The three were quiet for some time. Colleen was lost in her thoughts, staring down at the wood planks in between her and Jack while she occasionally took a bite of the sandwich. Her mind kept jumping around between her list of supplies, her friends and crew, and what she was going to do while on this island.

Nim and Jack took part in small conversations. Jack mostly talked about the research he was conducting, which he could tell only semi-interested his daughter. Nim spoke of Chica's babies and how well they were growing. Both would occasionally glance at the doctor.

Nim, remembering her suggestion from earlier brought it up again.

"Jack, ask her to Fire Mountain." The girl whispered to him, keeping an eye on the woman, so she didn't hear.

"It seems like she has too much on her mind to go today." Jack replied, also looking at Colleen.

"Even though I have no idea what you two are talking about, I can still hear you." Colleen smirked, looking up and between the two. "This place is quieter than my lab even with all the equipment turned off."

Jack grinned. "Well, glad to see you've finally joined the conversation." He quipped.

"Oh, I've been paying attention. I've just mastered the technique of listening without the speaker knowing." She continued to smirk, letting them know that she was teasing.

Nim snorted in laughter, gaining the attention of the doctor.

"You, Miss Rusoe, neglected to tell me that there are six baby turtles." Colleen scolded, still with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't think it was that important." Nim defended.

"Not important? After telling you that my dissertation was on turtles, you should have told me everything." Colleen said.

"I'll remember that then." The girl said, looking to Jack for help out of the light-hearted scolding.

Jack looked from his daughter to the woman across from him. His smile fell slightly as he tried to think of a way to ask her to go to Fire Mountain without it seeming awkward. Clearing his throat gently, he gave it a go.

"Colleen, I have to up to Fire Mountain to collect a few samples. Would you like to come along?" He asked, then added. "The view is spectacular."

"Fire Mountain?" She questioned.

"The volcano." Nim put in.

"Oh, um...well..." She paused, looking down at her feet, wiggling her naked toes. "I think if I had my other shoe..."

"I was able to find a pair of old sneakers. They might be a little big, but they should do." Jack interrupted with a small grin.

Colleen grinned back. "Well, then. I guess I will join you then."

Her attention was focused on Jack, so she missed the large smile that lit up Nim's face before she forced herself to squash it. Picking up her empty plate, she walked in between the adults, through the house, and to the kitchen, where she deposited her dishes before getting her book again, a smile never leaving her face.

Jack and Colleen also collected their dishes and headed inside. In the kitchen, Jack took the plate and glass from Colleen and started to wash them. Colleen stood on the other side of the kitchen and watched him for a moment.

"I'm going to write down that list before I forget any of it and before we go to the volcano. What was it called, again?" she asked.

Jack turned his head to her before answering: "Fire Mountain." Then turned back to the dishes.

"Right. Fire Mountain." She mumbled.

Turning, she went back into the other room and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from Jack's desk. Sitting in the chair in front of the microscope, she wrote down everything she could think of that she would need for her undetermined length of time on the island.

* * *

**A/N: **_There you have it...an early Christmas present (for those of you who celebrate it)._

_Next chapter will be better. I swear. Think of this one as an awkward transition chapter..._


	10. Fire Mountain

**A/N:**_ Hi! remember this story? Bet you do now. Sorry it took so long (see excuse at the bottom)._

_Oh, I don't know (or if anyone knows) if the Rusoes have plumbing in that house of theirs, but for the sake of my story, they do...at least running water. Okay? Great._

_/x\x/x\x/x\_

Once Colleen finished her list, she set it next to the computer and went out to the porch again. Sitting on the top step, she stared out into the rain forest. Within a few minutes, she heard footsteps behind her. From the stride, she knew it was Jack. When he sat down beside her, he handed her a pair of old, worn sneakers. Jack took a seat next to her on the steps.

She took the shoes from him with a grin and set them on the next step as she pulled her feet up to the same step. One at a time, she lifted her feet to put the sneakers on. As she tied the first one, she noticed the duct tape holding the toe of the shoe on. She snorted in laughter.

"Nice tape job." She grinned pointing to the shoe and looking at Jack.

Jack smirked as well. "I told you they were old. I just neglected to tell you there was a hole or two in them."

Colleen chuckled before grabbing the other shoe and lifting her other foot to put it on. Placing her feet back onto the lower step she looked down at them as she wiggled her toes. There seemed to be about in inch of space between her toes and the toe of the shoes.

"How do they fit?" Jack asked.

"Not too bad, actually. Just a little big, maybe an inch or so of room at the toe." She replied.

Nodding, Jack stood up again. He turned to walk back into the house. "I just have to grab some stuff, then we can head out."

"Need any help?" Colleen asked, standing and stepping up onto the porch, next to Jack, looking into his eyes.

Jack paused for a moment, getting caught in her gaze, before mentally shaking his head. "Sure." He smiled, then turned to walk into the house.

Colleen followed him to a back room. More like a mud room. The room held all sorts of gear: a wetsuit, backpacks, rope, carabiners, specimen jars, cages, boots, and anything else a scientist might need to gather information.

As she looked around the room, Jack went to the far, left corner to grab a backpack. He then walked to the back wall where their climbing gear was stashed. He had to bend over to reach into a bin to grab some climbing rope and carabiners. As he bent, Colleen couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his backside. She rose an eyebrow and slowly smirked in appreciation. Once he straightened up, she lowered the eyebrow and dropped the smirk.

Jack turned to face her and handed her the backpack. She took it from him with a nod.

"Glad I could help." She said sarcastically, with a smirk.

Jack tried to hold back grin as he turned to grab another pack. He walked to his left to the rack of specimen jars and grabbed three of them, placing them in the pack, then back to the climbing gear to grab more rope and carabiners.

Once again, Colleen got a good view of his backside. Unfortunately, she was in the process of putting the backpack on her back and paused for a moment with one arm through the strap, lifted up on an angle. If anyone actually saw her, they would have found the scene comical. She quickly brought her arm down and got the pack on the rest of the way. Adjusting the straps, she watched as Jack flipped the pack over his head, gracefully slipping his arms through the straps at the same time. He then looked over to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She muttered.

Jack led the way out the back door and around to the front, where Nim was sitting on the porch, leaning against Selkie.

"We'll be back in a bit, Nim. Don't forget your chores." Jack said, as they walked past her.

"I know." Nim grumbled, then waved. "Have fun."

Colleen gave her a polite smile as they kept on walking straight into the surrounding jungle. A moment or two later, Colleen spoke.

"So, how far is Fire Mountain?" She asked.

"More or less than a mile. It'll be a quick mile, though." He replied as he pushed a branch out of his way and held it for Colleen.

"Why's that?" She questioned, fearing that he might want to run the whole way.

"There's enough landscape to keep you on your toes. If anything you'll be more worried about where your feet go then the actual walk."

"Oh." She mumbled.

They were silent as they continued to walk further into the jungle and closer to the volcano.

Once the trees started to thin out more and the terrain became rockier, Colleen knew that they were getting closer...she didn't have to ask Jack. The base of the volcano then came into view as Jack stepped down from a rock and pushed two saplings apart. Colleen paused a second on the rock Jack stepped down from to look up at the monolith before them.

"Wow." She breathed, still staring upwards.

When she heard Jack chuckle, she looked back down to him. "The views even better from the top." He then held his hand out to her to help her off of the rock.

She glanced at his hand before looking up into his face and taking said hand. He gently pulled her off the rock, towards him, and she jumped down. She stumbled into him slightly.

Instinct took over for both of them: Jack let go of her hand and wrapped the same arm around her back to steady her. Colleen placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. Both froze for a split second before he looked down and she looked up. They stared at one another for several seconds before Colleen shook her head and pushed off the muscles in Jack's chest to pull both of them out of their daze.

Colleen looked down at her feet and dropped her arms as Jack released her and took a half step back, clearing his throat.

"Uh, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Okay, well. Here it is." He said unnecessarily, but said something to lessen the awkward moment.

Colleen nodded, then followed as Jack walked to the base.

"Okay, have you ever climbed before?" He asked, looking up, finding every foot and hand hold that had been used in the past.

"Once." Colleen answered, also looking up. "On a rock climbing wall." She paused. "In a gym...it was nothing like this."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, that would be a little different."

"A little?" Colleen said, gulping as she continued to look up.

"It's not that bad." He heard Colleen snort as he took his backpack off to get rope and carabiners. "No, really. Nim and I have been coming here for a long time. All off our foot and hand holds are still there. We use the same path every time." He paused this time, lowering his voice. "Besides, I won't let you fall. If you did, I'd catch you."

Colleen's head snapped over to him, her eyes slightly enlarged as she looked into his green ones.

_Oh, the weight of those words, Jack..._ She thought.

Absentmindedly, she nodded, then lowered her eyes to take her own backpack off.

The two silently took all of the climbing gear out of their packs. Colleen handed all of hers to Jack and he rigged up a safety line.

"You're still healing from your...injuries, so if you feel pain or need to slow down or stop, just let me know immediately." Jack said softly as he kneeled down to work on the rigging.

Colleen nodded. "Will do." She said just as softly.

Within the span of half an hour, they were ready to climb. Jack climbed first to show Colleen where the foot and hand holds were. When he was near the top, he motioned for Colleen to start climbing. She used the same holds as Jack did and made her way up the face of the volcano faster than she imagined. As she reached the top, she, once again, saw Jack held his hands down to her to help her up. She accepted and her actually pulled her to the top. She was startled momentarily, but then she caught the view over his shoulder. She could see the whole island from where she stood.

"This whole island is yours?" She questioned as she dropped his hands and stepped to his side to gawk.

"Yup. Every last inch." He replied, also looking towards the island.

"Good grief..." she mumbled. "It's beautiful." She turned her head to look at Jack with a smile. Jack turned his head towards her, but his look was not one she was expecting. It was almost as if he wanted to comment or say something, but decided to hold himself back. He nodded instead.

Jack took off his backpack and unzipped the larger compartment to take out another length of rope and the specimen jars. Kneeling, he set everything next to him, trying to re-focus on why he was there and keep his mind off of his growing feeling for the woman next to him.

After gawking for a few more minutes, Colleen looked down next to her to see Jack getting things out of the backpack (they left the other backpack at the base of the volcano, seeing as it didn't carry anything). She crossed her legs and lowered herself to the ground where she stood.

"What can I do?" She asked, not wanting to feel helpless.

Jack handed the backpack over to her while he took a jar and tied a thin rope securely around the top.

"There should be some masking tape in one of the front pockets, along with a Sharpie. Take the lids and write the date, time, and location on the tape, then put it on the lid." He instructed. "I got this for the moment."

A little dejectedly, Colleen nodded and did what he asked. When it came to writing the date and time, she had to ask Jack, since she didn't wear a watch nor did she really know the exact date it was.

"Need the location, too?" Jack asked with a smirk as he lowered the specimen jar into the volcano and let it rest on the top for a few minutes.

"No, thank you. I got that much." She replied, also smirking and shaking her head as she wrote down the information, then watched Jack as he tied and sent another jar down.

The two carried on a light conversation that changed topics constantly, until Jack pulled the jars back up. He handed one to Colleen, who copied his movements to make sure she did everything right. She felt that the jar was only slightly warm, not hot, as she was expecting it to be.

"Is the volcano active?" She asked as she carefully screwed on the lid.

"No, not anymore. It produces an ash cloud every few years, but that's it." Jack replied.

Colleen nodded, then handed the jar to Jack, who placed both back in the backpack. He went to put the backpack on, but Colleen stopped him.

"I'll carry it down. It's the least I can do...besides label your jars." She grinned.

Jack lowered the pack as he grinned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, no big deal." She smiled.

"Okay." He then handed her the pack, which she strapped to her back. "One last look before we head down."

Sighing, Colleen stood up and turned in a slow circle. Once she got her full of the view, she looked back down to Jack and nodded.

"I'll go down first. Just use the same holds you did on the way up." Jack instructed.

"You know, if you ever came back to the States, I think you'd be a good climbing instructor." Colleen commented with a smirk. "As a hobby, of course. Science comes first."

Jack laughed softly, then nodded. "Maybe."

Walking over to the edge, Jack fastened a carabiner to the rope, then proceeded down the volcano. Colleen followed soon after, taking her time.

When she was half way down, she heard from below her some rocks fall, then Jack curse.

"Are you alright?" She yelled down.

"Yeah, fine. Just slipped on the last foot hold." He yelled back.

"That's comforting." She mumbled to herself as she continued her climb down.

When she reached the bottom (not slipping off the last hold like Jack did), she let out a puff of air, then looked back up the volcano before glancing over at Jack. She noticed that he winced as he bent over to pick up some rope.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, stepping closer to him after disconnecting from the rope and carabiner.

"I may have scratched my side as I slipped." He said, standing upright again, and starting to coil the rope.

"Do…do you want me to look at it?" Colleen asked hesitantly.

Jack looked over at her. "I didn't know you were that kind of doctor." He attempted to grin.

Colleen gave him a blank stare until she realized what he meant, then chuckled softly. "I may not be an M.D., but I do have a Ph.D. and a basic knowledge of first aid." She replied. "Now, where's it hurt?"

Jack smirked, then turned his injured side to her. He saw Colleen's grin drop as she looked at his side.

"Worse than I thought?" He asked.

Colleen stepped towards him and placed a hand near his ripped shirt, on his lower ribs, where blood was slowly spreading around the area, and pressed lightly.

"Oh, Jack..." She mumbled. "This is definitely worse than just a scratch. It's more like a gash. We have to get back to the house quickly, so I can stop the bleeding and it doesn't get infected."

Jack nodded. "Just shove all the gear into the other backpack. I can untangle it later."

Colleen nodded and did as he said. Jack attempted to look at his wound, but it was too far towards his back, that he could only see where his shirt was being stained. He looked up when Colleen had everything packed. She had on backpack on her back and was trying to figure out how to carry the other one.

"I can take the backpack." He said.

"No, I can take it. The way that's bleeding, you don't need more weight to slow you down. Besides, I can use the exercise." She tried to give him an honest smile. "You just lead the way."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get moving before I have to kick you in the shins to get you going." She threatened with a smirk.

Jack rose an eyebrow and smirked, then turned and headed back into the jungle; back towards home.

"If you're feeling faint or weak, stop and let me know." He heard Colleen say from behind him.

"Alright, Doc." He said, but kept moving.

The made it back to the house in record time. Colleen was huffing and puffing a little more than she would have liked because of the two packs, but now that they were back (and walking through the back of the house), she dropped the packs in the mud room, then followed Jack to the bathroom. Jack opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and pulled out some bandages and the antiseptic he used on Colleen.

Colleen watched him for a moment, then quickly walked to the kitchen to grab a large bowl (after hunting for one in the cabinets) and took it back to the bathroom. She set it on the edge of the sink and turned on the water, letting it warm up before filling the bowl. She noticed Jack was no longer in the bathroom, but the supplies were still there. She stuck her head out into the hall.

"Jack?" She called.

"Be right there. Just grabbing another shirt." He called back from…somewhere.

She brought her head back into the bathroom, then walked over and sat on the toilet seat lid to wait. A minute or so later, Jack walked back in, carrying an extra shirt. Colleen stood.

"Think this will be easier if I took off my shirt?" He asked, setting the extra shirt where Colleen was previously sitting. He then put a strip of cloth into the water.

She nodded and swallowed thickly. As Jack went to lift up the edge hem of his shirt, she occupied herself with soaking the rag in the bowl, all the while watching him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him toss the old shirt into the trash can, then turn his injured side towards the mirror to look at it.

"Eek. Well, that's just lovely." He said sarcastically.

Colleen snorted. "Yeah, now let me see it so I can clean it."

Jack smirked at her reaction, then turned his side towards her, subconsciously sucking in his stomach just a little bit.

Colleen took her time in examining the wound…along with the rest of his naked chest and back. Shaking her head slightly and willing herself to take deep breaths, she raised a hand to the side of the wound.

"It's still oozing a little bit." She mumbled more to herself than Jack as she reached over and rung out the soaked cloth. "I-If it doesn't hurt you to do so, y-you can put your arm on my shoulder...give me better access." She muttered.

Jack hesitated for a split second before nodding and lifting his arm up (with a minor wince) to rest on her shoulder.

Colleen felt a chill run through her at the contact, but ignored it and focused on cleaning and bandaging his wound. She thoroughly cleaned it with the warm water, watching as every time she dipped it back into the water, the water became a little more red. As she cleaned, she could feel Jack's eyes on her, but again, she ignored it.

Once the wound was cleaned, she picked up the antiseptic, placing a dab on her finger then touched it to his wound, making him jump. She looked up at him.

"Sorry, startled me." He mumbled, looking straight ahead to the glance in the mirror.

Nodding, she continued to smear the antiseptic across the wound. After it was covered with the goop, she picked up one of the bigger bandages to make sure it would fit over the gash. She then set it back down and picked up the medical tape and ripped off four strips to hold the bandage in place. Picking the bandage back up, she placed and held it over the cut, then picked up a strip of tape and taped the top edge to his skin. She picked up the next one and taped the bottom, then the remaining two strips went on the side.

"There. All better." She said, still looking at the bandage-covered wound.

She heard a non-committal grunt from Jack, making her look up. He was looking back at her, straight into her eyes.

Their gazes held, even as Jack turned his body towards her (his back to the door) and he lowered his arm from her shoulder. He took a step closer to her and was encouraged when she didn't step back. Slowly, still keeping eye contact, he lowered his head towards hers as hers raised towards his. Their eyes slowly closed.

Nim, who had been out doing some chores, walked back into the house to see if Jack and Colleen were back yet...and to wash her hands. She headed towards the bathroom to wash up, but paused for a moment at the door. She clearly saw Jack standing in front of Colleen, ready to kiss her. She grinned and almost walked away to leave them alone, but then she noticed the bandage on Jack's back.

"Dad!" She yelled in shock.

Their noses were so close to touching when they both jumped at Nim's shout. They pulled back and snapped their eyes open; Colleen took a step back and lowered her head to cover her blushing cheeks. Jack turned to Nim.

"What happened?" Nim asked, her eyes wide, as she took a step closer.

"I...don't really know. I slipped on the last foot hold on Fire Mountain. Must have scrapped my back on a rock." He answered, looking over his shoulder to Colleen, who was trying to busy herself by cleaning up.

"Are you okay?" Nim asked, still a little shaken up at seeing her dad in bandages. It was a sight she hadn't really seen before.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nim." He answered, looking back to her.

He heard Colleen shuffle around behind him before squeezing by next to him with the now empty bowl in hand. She didn't even touch him; it looked like she wanted to avoid touching or looking at him. She stayed as close to the wall as she could.

When she was in front of him, she lifted his shirt to him, not looking at him. "Here's your shirt." She mumbled, then turned and left the bathroom, not even looking at Nim as she went. Her face was still red from embarrassment and was contorted into a look of confusion and a little regret.

Practically running to the kitchen, she placed the bowl on the side of the sink, then ran out of the house. On the porch, she stopped long enough to take off his shoes, then continued on into the jungle, hopefully heading towards the ocean. She could hear someone, or something, follow behind her, but she kept on jogging. She needed to put some space between her and Jack for a while, so she could sort out her thoughts.

As she reached the edge of the jungle, she was glad to see the ocean and that she didn't get lost. She split the difference between the jungle and the water and planted butt on the sand. Just as she sat down, she heard something move in the jungle and turned towards it, very afraid that if it was Jack, she didn't know what to do.

Bursting though the foliage was Selkie. Colleen sighed and relaxed a little as the sea lion came up to her side and nudged her.

"Hey, Selk." She said softly. "I just need to think. I'll go back soon. You can go back if you want."

Selkie shook her head from side to side and watched as Colleen smiled slightly before she put her head in her hands with a groan.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so here's my excuse in the delay of posting: I'm not as in love with Gerry as I once was. My reason: quite frankly, he's getting too popular. If you haven't looked at my favorite actors listed on my profile, most of them are guys you've never heard of, only a few people have heard of, or people don't really care about them (David Wenham, Sean Bean, Mark Strong, etc)._

_I WILL NOT give up this story, though...just don't expect updates quickly. It took most of my will power just to type this up today...and forced writing kinda sucks...most of the time (I mean, we're still on day one here and I have them almost kissing already! Good god!). I still know where I want to go with this, just getting there might be an issue. Just stick with me._

_Well...review?_


	11. S'mores

**A/N: **_Soooo...sorry it's been almost a year since I've updated. I had my last semester of college EVER in the fall, then I felt that it was really hard to write about the tropics when there's several feet of snow outside, so I had to take a little break. The weather's finally warmer and I was thinking about this recently. So, here you go._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jack and Nim watched as Colleen speedily made her way past them. Nim looked back at Jack in confusion.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

Jack sighed heavily before pulling his new, clean shirt over his head. "She'll be fine. Just give her some space for a little while." He replied, turning to the sink and placing his hands on either side as he glared at his reflection.

Nim glanced at her father for a moment before mumbling her acknowledgment and walking out of the bathroom.

Jack turned his head to watch his daughter walk away, then turned back to glare at the mirror again. _What the hell was I thinking, trying to kiss her?_ He thought to himself. _I've only known her a day for god's sake_.

Angrily, he turned on the cold water tap and let it run for a few seconds before cupping his hands and splashing the water on his face. He scrubbed his face, then glared at his reflection once more as the water slowly dripped back into the sink.

"Don't be so forward, damnit!" He harshly muttered to himself.

Grabbing the hand towel next to the sink, he dabbed his face dry then chucked the towel down and stormed out of the bathroom. He marched over to his workspace and sat down heavily in his chair. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath then released it slowly, letting out all of the tension and anger at himself, on the exhale. When he opened his eyes, he began focusing on his work.

He glanced over his workspace, finding his notepad and pencil. He caught sight of Colleen's list of necessary items and picked it up.

"Wonder if she still wants to stay now." He mumbled to the paper.

He looked over some of the items and a small smile graced his face: 'sundresses—in any light colors but pink, button down shirts—again in light colors but pink, tank tops,' and Jack's personal favorite item if only for her added comment: 'flip-flops—SIZE 10!'. He also noticed that she wrote down some...feminine hygiene products. He felt slightly embarrassed to be reading it, but he was a man of science (and had a wife for a time), so he knew how bodies worked.

Jack set the list back down next to the computer, then turned back to his research.

After a few minutes, Nim came into the room and sat on the couch to continue reading her book.

"Nim, before you get too comfortable with your book there, would you do me a favor?" Jack asked, writing down a note in his book.

"Go look for Colleen?" Nim asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Jack froze. "Not what I was thinking. Let her come back when she's ready." He paused. "No, could you go to the mud room and get the specimen jars out of the backpack?"

Nim looked dejected, but nodded as she got up to retrieve the jars.

"It's going to be getting dark soon. She better be back before then." Nim mumbled to herself as she walked through the house.

(())(())(())(())(())

Colleen hadn't moved from her spot on the beach since she planted herself there. Selkie moved around every once in a while, but didn't leave the scientist's side for long.

She was currently burying and unburying her feet in the sand as she thought over the exchange in the bathroom. Everything was fine...until she looked into his eyes. His eyes were such a unique shade of green...

She physically shook her head. "Stop it!" She scolded herself.

Selkie looked up at and barked at her.

"Sorry, Selk." Colleen apologized. "But what the hell am I going to do now? Do I stay here, like I said I would, and help with his research...even though there'd be enough tension, you could cut it with a knife, but could possibly be solved over time? Or do I leave and forget about everything...forget you, Fred, forget Nim, forget..._him_? What about my crew? My boat?" She asked the sea lion these rhetorical questions. Questions she needed to figure out before she went back to the house and interacted with the only other two human beings on the island.

She growled as she flopped back onto the sand. "Why does life have to suck?"

Colleen sat up and played in the sand absentmindedly as she processed everything scientifically and emotionally.

When the shadows of the trees behind her started to lengthen, she came to a decision and stood up.

"Come on, Selkie. Let's head back." She called the animal over. "I'm sure you're getting as hungry as I am."

Selkie trumpeted at her, then lead the way back to the house. Colleen followed, still thinking on her decision.

When they reached the clearing at the front of the house, Colleen saw Jack attempting to start a fire and Nim sitting on a log nearby. She took a breath, then walked over to sit next to Nim.

Nim turned to the woman and smiled wide. "We were wondering when you'd come back. We were going to send a search party out soon." She joked.

Colleen gave her a tentative smile. "I just needed some time to think. That's all. Selkie kept me company." She replied. "I was in good hands...well, flippers."

Nim laughed, then leaned against Colleen's arm lightly.

Colleen looked down at the girl, surprised. She wasn't expecting the girl to take to her so soon, if at all. Pushing the thought aside, she looked up at Jack to see that he was watching the two of them. His eyes shifted from Nim to her, a small half smile appeared on his face; he had a fire going by then. Colleen sucked in a short, sharp breath, then looked back down at Nim.

"I need to go wash my hands before dinner." She said.

Nim leaned away, then looked back up at her. Colleen gave her a small smile. She stood up from the log and walked into the house and into the bathroom...where most of her frustrations began.

Quickly washing her hands, she made her way out to the kitchen hoping Jack was there gathering food for dinner. To her luck, he was and she paused in the doorway.

"Jack." She called to him softly to get his attention. He froze in what he was doing, but turned his head to her. "Could we talk later? Preferably after Nim goes to bed?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied, turning back to what he was doing.

Nodding, Colleen left the kitchen and returned outside to Nim's side.

Dinner that night was...awkward, at best. Stilted conversation and the scraping of silverware were their companions. Nim tried to carry on conversations that lasted more than two sentences, but she knew something was off, that something had happened between Jack and Colleen to make them act so differently.

Nim and Colleen cleaned up the dishes that night, while Jack kept an eye on the fire. After the girls had finished washing the dishes, Colleen dried them. Nim went over to the pantry and opened the door to shuffle around inside. When she pulled her head back out, she was holding a bag of marshmallows, a pack of graham crackers, and a bar of chocolate.

"S'mores?" She asked Colleen, a large smile on her face.

Colleen smiled. "Sure. I haven't had one of those in a long time." She answered.

"Great! I'm gonna make sure Jack keeps the fire going, then find some sticks to put the marshmallows on." Nim said, excitedly.

Colleen nodded with a small chuckle, then went back to drying the plates and silverware. When she was finished, she walked out to the fire pit to see Jack and Nim already roasting marshmallows.

"If you hold it there any longer, it's going to catch fire." Jack said as he watched Nim attempt to burn her marshmallow.

"No it..." Nim started, but stopped when it did catch flame.

Jack laughed and lowered his own marshmallow to the fire. "I told you. You have to keep moving it." He said as Nim removed her flaming marshmallow and blew it out.

Colleen watched from the porch as Nim shrugged and put the burnt marshmallow in between the chocolate and graham crackers and ate it anyway. She then shifted her gaze to Jack, who was still smiling. She internally sighed a very girly sigh as she watched him. That smile...and that laugh...

She mentally shook herself, then caught Jack's eye as he turned his head. "Are you going to join us, or just stand there?" He asked her.

Colleen smiled slightly, then came down the stairs and walked over to the fire. She took a stick from Nim, who's mouth was full of sticky, burnt marshmallow, then sat down. Jack offered her a marshmallow. She accepted it with a smile and a "thank you". Colleen sat down on her own log in between Jack and Nim and stuck the marshmallow on the stick, then shoved it into the flames.

"Don't you know how to roast marshmallows?" Jack asked her with a smirk.

"I do...I just like mine a little burnt." She replied as she pulled the marshmallow out of the flames a bit so it didn't burn straight away. The middle had to be melty before she burned the outside.

"Well, then next time you can have my burnt ones." Nim said, speaking around another mouthful of marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker.

Both Jack and Colleen laughed, then Colleen looked over at Jack's marshmallow.

"You're going to lose your own if you don't take it out of the flames soon." She said, nodding to the barely hanging on glob of sugar.

Jack stopped laughing and looked at the end of the stick. She was right, so he quickly pulled it out of the flames, but it fell off right at the edge of the ring of fire.

"Shit." He said as Colleen sniggered.

"Jack!" Nim exclaimed, shocked at her father's language.

Colleen laughed harder as jack apologized to the girl.

_The way things are moving, it was like nothing had happened earlier._ Colleen thought...then her laughter slowly subsided. She watched as both Jack and Nim put another marshmallow on their sticks and put them back into the fire. She stuck her marshmallow further into the flames to get it to burn, then, once it caught, she pulled it out and watched the flames devour the sugar. When it was completely blackened, she blew the flames out. Nim handed her some chocolate and graham crackers and she smushed the marshmallow in between, setting her stick on the log next to her.

Jack's next marshmallow was toasted to perfection, but Nim still managed to light hers on fire. With a grunt, she almost dumped it into the flames, but Colleen told her to take it out and blow out the flame, so she did.

Colleen moved to sit next to Nim on her log and took the marshmallow off the end. She popped it in her mouth, then put another marshmallow on Nim's stick. Both she and Nim held onto the stick as they lowered it to the top of the fire, where it wouldn't catch fire so quickly.

"The trick is to keep it away from the larger flames." Colleen explained as she turned the stick. "And to always keep it rotating. That way the fire isn't subjected to one spot and heats faster than the other side. Then it won't burst into flames on you." She said with a smirk.

Nim nodded, putting all of her concentration into toasting the marshmallow and Colleen let go of the stick so she could do it all herself.

Colleen took a chance and glanced up and across the fire to Jack. He was staring back at her with a small, gentle smile on his lips. She ducked her head to attempt to hide her blush and smile, hoping the lack of light would cover it up.

After a few more s'mores, and a few more dropped into the fire from lack of attention, the fire was dying down and Nim was starting to yawn.

"I think I'm going to go read a chapter before I fall asleep." Nim said, standing up. She threw her stick into the fire pit, then went over to Jack and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They said good night to each other.

"Good night, Colleen." Nim said, turning to the scientist.

"Good night, Nim." Colleen replied softly and watched as the girl almost stumbled up the stairs to the house.

"She won't make it through a chapter." Jack chuckled as he shook his head gently and tossed his own stick into the pit.

"Seems that way." Colleen agreed with a smirk.

"I'll take care of the leftover s'more supply, then we can…talk." He said reluctantly.

_Right. Shit._ Colleen thought as she disposed of her stick and stood up. "Right. Okay." She said slowly. "Well, let me know when you're ready." She then turned and headed into the house.

Wanting to avoid talking just a little longer, Colleen ascended the stairs to the second floor of the house to look at Nim's room. She found the girl's room easily. She wasn't expecting Nim to be asleep yet, but there she was. Eyes closed and breathing evenly with her Alex Rover book on her chest.

Smiling softly, Colleen tiptoed into the room and took the book away from Nim's chest. She put a bookmark in between the pages and closed it, then put it on the nightstand. Nim turned onto her side in her sleep, making her covers slide off. Colleen gently pulled the covers back up to Nim's shoulders, then stood up straight. She smiled down at the sleeping girl, then hear a creak from behind her, at the door. Turning her head, she saw Jack pause in the doorway. Turning back to Nim, she reached over and shut off the light next to the bed, then quietly made her way to the door.

"Where can we talk?" She whispered to the man in front of her with a sigh.

Jack didn't say anything, but nodded his head towards the hall. He started to walk, so Colleen followed behind. Where they were going, she didn't know.

They walked around a corner and across a small bridge to a platform in the neighboring tree. Colleen looked to her left and was able to clearly see the moon reflecting off of the ocean. She looked back at Jack, who was standing on the opposite side of the platform, hands on his hips. She took an extremely deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Jack, I'm just gonna dive right into it here...about earlier..." She started, then paused. "I don't know what the hell happened or what could have happened, but I want you to know that it would have been my fault as much as yours." She paused again, then cringed at her chosen words. "That didn't come out right. But do you at least partially understand what I'm getting at here? I didn't mean to run out either, but I just needed some time to think." She stopped to take a breath and saw Jack take a step closer.

"I understand. Really, I do." He paused then. "And I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm not sure what it was."

"You don't have to apologize." Colleen interrupted. "Trust me. I can clearly tell that there's some sort of attraction between us, but I don't know..." She stopped, not sure how to go on and wanting to shut her mouth at that point.

"I think you're rambling." Jack said with a small half smirk.

"Probably." She agreed. "I do that sometimes."

Jack nodded and they were silent for several moments, both thinking and listening to the sounds of the ocean and rain forest.

Jack then cleared his throat quietly. "I just have one question for you." He said taking steps to get closer to her.

"Yes?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Are you going to stay here for a while or return home?" He asked very tentatively, not really wanting to hear her answer.

"That's what I was thinking on most of the day. I went through all the pros and cons and I've decided that...I think...I'll stay, if only to—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Jack and taken one step closer to her so he could take her face in his hands, then lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss. Colleen gasped as her eyes widened and locked with Jack's equally surprised eyes. After a moment, Jack pulled his head back and released her face.

"I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

"I...umm...it's..." Colleen couldn't form a complete thought until she shook herself. "It's quite alright...I guess that lessened some tension." She grinned.

Jack stared at her for a moment, shocked and horrified, before he slowly grinned also. "I certainly hope so." He finally replied.

He took a step closer to her, but before Jack had a chance to lean down to kiss her again, Colleen reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck to gently pull him closer to kiss him softly. Jack lightly placed a hand on her waist and the other behind her shoulders as she brought her other hand to his arm. They both closed their eyes as the kiss went on for several more moments. Colleen was the one to break away as she released Jack's neck and lowered her hand to his shoulder.

"Now that we got that out of our systems, I think we should do something else before we do something we'll both regret."

"Agreed." Jack said. "We could send your list of supplies to the captain?" He suggested.

Colleen nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good thing to do."

They dropped their arms from around each other, then Jack lead them back across the bridge and back through the house to the computer. He booted it up and within the span of a few minutes, he had an e-mail to the captain typed up and ready to send. Colleen looked over it once more, then gave him the okay to send it. Once it was sent, Jack shut the computer down again to save power.

"Alright. Well, now that everything is settled, I think I should change the bandage on your side, then head to bed." Colleen said, cracking her back and neck.

Jack nodded, then got up from his chair and followed Colleen to the bathroom. Once there, Jack lifted his shirt so Colleen could get to the wound and she took off the dirty bandage, put more antiseptic over it gently, then covered it with a clean bandage and more tape...all while trying not to ogle his bare torso.

"There. That should be good 'till morning at least." She said as she washed her hands.

"Thank you." Jack replied, lowering his shirt.

"No problem." Colleen said with a grin.

They left the bathroom and Colleen headed to the couch. She sat down and adjusted the pillows. Jack watched her for a moment.

"I can sleep on the couch tonight if you'd like to have a bed." Jack suggested.

Colleen froze before looking up to him with a small smile. "I'm fine here."

"You're still recovering. I don't mind the couch." He argued.

"Ah, but you're injured, too. More so than I am, so you keep your bed." She grinned standing up and moving towards him. "I'm fine on the couch. Really. I've slept in worse places and on much less comfortable things."

"If you're sure..."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're trying to be a gentleman, but yes, I'm sure." She stood on her toes to lightly kiss his lips.

"Alright, but when I'm healed, you get my bed for a few nights."

"Fine." Colleen sighed, agreeing with him so she could end this nonsensical argument and get to sleep.

"Okay...good night, Colleen." He finally said.

"Good night, Jack." She replied with a smile.

She watched him as he turned towards the stairs and went up them to his room. When he was out of sight, Colleen took a deep sigh, then went over to turn off the one light in the room, then went to the couch (via the light from the fish tank) and made herself comfortable as she laid down to sleep. She pulled the light blanket up to her chin and grinned into the darkness before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **_UGH! This was totally not where I wanted this to get, but my fingers and brain didn't want to cooperate, so this is what came out. (I hadn't planed for them to kiss yet...) I don't like how anything happened after they had s'mores! It's seems extremely weird to me...but I'm my toughest critic right?_

_Well, lemme know what YOU thought...please. Seriously, I really need some helpful feedback on this one!  
_


	12. Sunburn

**A/N: **_Alrighty, readers! Here's another chapter for you! I actually had 2 other scenes planned for just this chapter, but it was getting pretty long as it was, so they'll be in the next chapter._

_(BTW, this chapter was inspired by my trip to Jamaica in June. I'll explain more at the bottom.)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

When Colleen woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of coffee brewing. After sitting up on the couch and stretching, she made her way into the kitchen where Jack was leaning against the counter, sipping on a mug of coffee. As she walked in Jack looked up and smiled at her. She almost shyly smiled back.

"Morning." He said softly.

"G'morning." Colleen answered.

"Want a cup?" He asked, pointing to the pot of coffee.

"Yes, please." She replied, taking a few steps closer to Jack.

She leaned against the counter on the other side of the coffeepot so she was out of the way while Jack moved around the kitchen. She thanked him quietly as he handed her the full mug, then he once again leaned against the counter next to her. Colleen took a sip of the hot coffee before looking at Jack.

"So," she stretched out the word to get his attention and to make her question not seem so awkward, "do you guys have a shower around here?" She asked in a rush.

Jack looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, before realizing that she couldn't possibly know since he never pointed it out to her. The bathroom didn't have one because of the small space, so he had to build one at the back of the house. They passed it on their way back from Fire Mountain, but both were too preoccupied with Jack's back to really care or notice.

"Of course. It's out back." He said. "Would you like me to show you?"

Colleen blushed and ducked her head. "Sure." She mumbled.

Jack nodded, then set his mug on the counter and started for the back door. Colleen took another drink from her own mug before setting it down next to his and following him out the door.

As soon as she stepped down from the door, she turned to her right to where she saw Jack go and saw him standing in front of a shed-like box against the house. It was made of bamboo tied together to form the walls, which were about eight feet high. The door was only about six feet high. Jack dramatically opened the door and did his best Vanna White impression to show her the inside.

"I assume you know how a shower works, so I won't explain how to use it." Jack joked, letting the door close.

"Oh, well, thank you for that, then." Colleen replied sarcastically with a grin.

Jack returned the grin, then started walking back towards the door. "I'll go grab you a towel." He said.

Colleen glanced down with a nod before snapping her head back up. "Oh, Jack!" She called before he disappeared into the house.

"Yeah?" He asked, sticking his head out the door.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a pair of mesh shorts I could borrow, would you?" She asked, then quickly spoke again. "Not that I don't love my pants, but we're in the tropics and it's kinda hot to be wearing pants."

"I think I have a pair for you. Lemme go dig 'em out." He said. "Anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"That should be it." Colleen mumbled.

Jack nodded, then ducked back in the house to go for the items. Within two minutes, Jack came back out with a fluffy teal towel and a pair of navy blue basketball shorts. He handed them to her and she took them with a thank you.

"The shorts will probably be huge on you." Jack said by way of apology.

"It's alright. It's better than pants." She said with a smile.

Nodding, Jack stood there a moment before clearing his throat, obviously awkward.

"Well, I'll just...go and...get breakfast ready." He muttered, pointing back to the house.

Colleen nodded, amused at his awkwardness, then watched as he walked back into the house. She then turned and opened the door to the shower and stepped in. Throwing the towel and shorts over the door, she stripped out of her clothes and put them strategically over the door as well (so no underwear could be seen by anyone). She turned the taps to make the water a comfortable temperature. When the water was lukewarm, she stepped into the spray and sighed, closing her eyes, and letting the water run over her body.

She stood there for a few minutes before she opened her eyes to look around. She saw a bottle of shampoo sitting on a ledge, so she picked it up to smell it and read the label. As long as it wasn't Jack's shampoo, she'd use it; she didn't think Nim would mind. If it was Jack's shampoo she wouldn't use it, reasoning that only Jack should smell like a man. The shampoo smelled of fruit, so she used it.

As she was lathering up her hair she began to think of the situation between her and Jack...and mostly the night before. Her hands paused in her hair.

_We shouldn't have kissed._ She thought. _Maybe it was only a one-time deal_. The more she thought on that, the more she didn't believe it. _Bullshit. You liked it. You like him. There's not a snowball's chance in hell that that was only one time._ Her traitorous mind thought. Sighing heavily, she rinsed the soap out of her hair, still thinking. _I can't do anything more than like him. If I start loving him, I'm screwed...well, both of us would be screwed. His feelings would be hurt and my heart would burst. I'll have to leave here at some point. I still have a job and research back in California._ She almost teared up thinking about her lost boat and friends/colleagues. _Wow. That was a bit dramatic._ She thought as she thought back on a relationship between her and Jack.

Sighing again (this one out of frustration), she shut off the water and grabbed the towel. She dried off then put her clothes back on...only forgoing her Adidas pants for Jack's shorts. They were a bit long and about two sizes two big. She found a drawstring around the waistband and pulled it tighter, then rolled the waistband up, so the shorts reached the tops of her knees. Opening the door to the shower, she wiped her feet off, then stepped out. She took the towel and wrapped her hair up in it like a turban. Grabbing her pants, she shut the door, then walked back into the house.

In the house, she went to the kitchen to grab her now cool cup of coffee, then headed to the couch. She set the mug down on the coffee table, then folded her pants and put them on the back of the couch, near where her shoe laid.

She grabbed her mug of coffee again, then looked up and over to Jack's work station. She jumped and let out a small gasp, realizing that Jack was sitting in front of the computer and was watching her. He smirked as she gasped.

"Jeez! Give a girl a heart attack, why don't ya." She said, slowly walking over to him.

"Sorry. Thought you saw me." He replied, turning his eyes back to the computer and clicking the mouse.

"I didn't, but I'll forgive you this time." She said, setting her mug on the edge of the table and taking the towel off her head. She rubbed the towel over her hair to dry it a bit more before flipping it over her shoulders.

Jack nodded. "How was your shower?" He asked.

Colleen opened her mouth to respond, but paused for a moment as she saw Jack's cheeks turn a little pink. _He's blushing!_ She thought. She couldn't recall seeing him blush before.

As she delayed in answering him, she saw his blush deepen. Taking pity on him, she smiled and answered: "It was very good. Refreshing."

"Good." Jack mumbled. He clicked once more, then turned to look at her, his blush slowly leaving. "The captain replied to our e-mail. He says he'll have everything here in three days. Think you can live off of my clothes for that long?" He asked looking pointedly to the shorts she was wearing.

Colleen mock-glared at him, then nodded, for both the confirmation from the captain and for the clothes.

"I thought you were making breakfast." She said, picking up her mug of coffee again.

"I was, but Nim decided to take over, so I came in here to check everything." He replied.

Colleen opened her mouth to say something, but Nim came into the room announcing that breakfast was ready.

After a delicious breakfast, Colleen decided that she wanted to spend some time with Chica and her babies. "To observe and try to figure out why they like humans" she had told the Rusoes. Jack offered her a pencil and pad of paper and Nim offered her a comb to brush out her hair, which she gratefully took, then headed through the rain forest to the beach where she remembered Nim showing her where to find the babies. As she reached the rock formation, she reached her hand in and found three babies currently in the hiding spot. She took them out carefully and set them on the sand.

"Hello, little darlings." She fondly said to them.

She sat in the sand and watched the baby turtles move about. After a while, she took off Jack's borrowed shirt and set it on the rocks, she put her hair up into a high ponytail, then refocused her attention on the turtles.

An hour or so later, Chica swam up on to the beach and came over to Colleen, sunning herself next to the scientist, while they both watched the babies walk around and swim in the shallows before coming and checking in with mom, then walking about again.

Colleen was so surprised with these turtles' behavior that she spent all of the morning at the beach trying to record as much data as she could. She followed them around as they walked on the beach and swam in the shallows, getting her feet and legs wet as she did so.

Around lunchtime, Chica took her babies into the water to get food. Colleen, feeling hungry herself, said her good-byes and promised to come back again, then (after picking up Jack's shirt and pencil and pen) headed back to the house. As she walked, Colleen tossed the shirt over her shoulders to put it back on, but stopped when it felt like sandpaper over her skin. Stopping and taking off the shirt, she looked at her shoulders and chest. They were definitely sunburned. Sighing, she continued walking back.

Once at the house, colleen walked in and set the shirt down on the couch, then turned to find Jack sitting at the desk, researching.

"Um, Jack?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" He asked, not looking up.

"Uh, do you have any aloe?" she continued, looking down at her arms.

"Aloe? Why would you need...?" He slowed to a stop as he turned around to face her. He took off his glasses and set them on the table before getting up and walking over to Colleen, whose chest, arms, shoulders, face, and back were red.

"Oh, Colleen." He muttered as he looked over her. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and she shivered...not just from his touch, but from the way he said her name, with such sympathy. "Come on. We have some plants out back."

He took his hand off of her shoulder and led her back out the back door and over to some spiny-looking plants. He broke off one of the leaves and handed it to Colleen.

"Gently rub it on your skin." He instructed. "You can keep breaking parts off to get more gel out."

Colleen nodded, then took some of the gel onto her fingers and rubbed it on her arms. She did the same for her chest, shoulders, and face. When she couldn't reach beyond her shoulders, she shyly looked up at Jack.

"Do you mind?...I mean, could you...?" She tried to ask, motioning to her back with the aloe leaf.

"Oh, sure." Jack jumped in. He took the leaf from her hand and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, then rubbed the gel onto the backs of her shoulders first. When he moved to the center of her back, he moved her hair over her shoulder, so he could get the back of her neck as well.

"Ugh, my neck, too?" She complained.

"A little bit. It's not bad, though." He replied. "Actually, none of this is really bad. Pretty normal sunburn. You should peel by tomorrow."

"Lovely." She mumbled sarcastically.

Jack grinned, then spread more of the gel onto her back.

"I don't mean to get too personal here, but I have to go under your tank top a little bit." Jack said. He wanted to warn her, so she didn't think he was trying anything funny.

"It's okay." She replied.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and slid his fingers under her tank top just enough so he could cover her sunburn well.

"There." He said when he was finished. "All aloed up."

"Thank you." Colleen said, turning to face him.

Jack nodded. He had the desperate urge to kiss her, but thought better of it. He didn't want to push his luck. Clearing his throat, he looked down at the used aloe leaf.

"Well, you missed lunch." He said.

"I know." Colleen said on a breath. "Research, you know. You get so caught up in it, you forget the time." She paused. "I'll just go make a sandwich or something."

She then walked around him, careful not to touch him, and walked back into the house and to the kitchen, where she got a sandwich together.

Jack stayed where he was for several seconds, before walking around to the side of the house where the compost heap was maintained. He threw the used aloe leaf onto the pile, then went back into the house via the mud room. He found Colleen in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"When you're done with that could you help me with my bandages?" He asked as he walked by, taking his shirt off as he went.

Colleen stared at him open-mouthed, sandwich almost at her lips, before replying. "Sure be ready in a minute."

She wolfed down her sandwich and hurriedly cleaned up her mess, then went to help Jack with his bandage change.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so the whole sunburn thing happened to me...except mine was worse. It was second degree sunburn and it blistered. Here's your public service announcement: if your sunburn starts to blister, go to a doctor. They have this wonderful cream that dries out the blisters within a day. I had to suffer for a week because the cream was at home and I didn't even think to take it with me (the cream was from the last time I had 2nd degree sunburn...you think I'd learn my lesson)._

_Aloe straight from the leaves is supposed to be better than the green stuff you get at drug stores. It has a weird smell to it, though, and it's like Slimer visited (because it's really gooey)._

_Reviews?  
_


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note (important):**

I'm really sorry to have to do this, but I have to put a halt on my stories for a while...

On November 21, 2011, we had to put my dog of fifteen years (and four months) to sleep. :'-( She was the love of my life; she was _MY_ dog.

This week has been extremely rough for me and my family. This Thanksgiving was the first that we really knew she was gone...she's normally under the table looking for scraps of turkey, but she wasn't there this year. I almost went to pick a piece of turkey off my plate and lower it under the table, but stopped myself and almost started crying. Even right now it's six in the morning and I haven't slept at all...every time I close my eyes, I see her and start crying. I'm not sleeping tonight. I've cried myself to sleep every night since she passed.

I've tried to write something for any of the stories I have going, but anything I write is shitty. I'm finding it very hard to write romance when my heart has a large chunk taken out of it. I'm depressed and sad.

For those of you [assholes] who're thinking: 'It's just a dog'...fuck you! She was a member of this family and her passing is and will be hard; especially with the upcoming holiday(s).

So, again, I'm sorry, but I can't write right now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to again...maybe in the new year, maybe sooner. I'll keep working and writing down notes, but for now everything is on hold.

(Sorry if you get two of these...I'm an idiot and still type 2010 when I mean 2011...and I'm a bit sleepy/not with it...)


	14. Comfort Somwhere Beyond the Sea

**A/N:**_ Umm...Hi? Holy hell, I really didn't mean to take this long to update. (Sorry!) Seriously. I had this chapter planned out months ago, but never found the time nor the urge to actually write it. Work kicks my ass almost every day, so between catching up on sleep and finding my friends, I'm trying to find some time to write. (FYI: Don't ever work in an Amazon .com warehouse. It will suck the life out of you!)_

_I actually thought of this story at work like 2 weeks ago and was like "I really want to update it"...so I am. :-)_

_I made it super long. So...enjoy!_

* * *

Once Colleen finished re-bandaging Jack, she made her way to the couch. Flopping down, she sighed and stared at the fish tank as she tried not to watch Jack walk through the room to his work station, putting his shirt back on as he went. Once he sat down at the microscope, she turned her head to him and saw that he was looking back at her. She offered him a small smile as a blush worked its way up her face. He grinned back, then turned in the chair to face his desk.

Colleen watched Jack's back muscles move under his shirt as he reached for a beaker and a microscope slide. When she realized she was staring, she shook her head and looked away, towards the coffee table in front of her. She saw the waterproof camera with the memory card that Jim handed to her before the storm next to the table and reached over to pick it up, the smile leaving her face instantly. Running her thumb over the LCD screen on the back, she slowly stood up from the couch.

Switching the camera to one hand, she lowered it to her side and looked back at Jack. She cleared her throat awkwardly to get his attention.

"Uh, I'm going to, uh...head to the beach for a bit. Just in case you need me for some reason." She said when he turned to face her.

"Oh, okay." He frowned subtly.

Nodding once, Colleen dipped her head and started to walk out of the house.

Jack watched her keenly until she was out of sight.

Colleen stopped on the porch at the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she descended and made her way through the trees to a section of the beach that was more of an alcove than beach; it was a tide pool surrounded on three sides by trees. She walked to the edge and looked into the water to see what was there. There were some tiny minnows and anemones and a few star fish.

After kneeling down and stroking a starfish briefly, she planted her butt in the sand and sat with her legs folded under her. She brought the camera to her lap and stared at it. Several moments passed before she decided to even move her finger towards the power button.

_I don't know if I really want these batteries to actually still work or not. I don't know what's on here._ She thought miserably; memories of her last moments on her boat resurfacing.

She finally hit the button and it turned on. With an extremely deep sigh, she flipped to the 'review' function of the camera to see what kinds of pictures Jim had taken. The first picture was of a beautiful yellow tang in front of some purple coral.

As she continued to sift through the pictures, Colleen was amazed by the beauty Jim had managed to capture. She smiled sadly wondering if she would ever see Jim again and thank him for the pictures. She felt her eyes start to burn with the threat of tears.

When she reached the last picture (the first taken on the memory card), she let out a small sob and brought a hand to cover her mouth. The picture was of her crew, Tabitha, Mindy, Edmund, Jim, and herself, standing on the dock next to her research boat the day they set sail. Joe, the captain, was standing on the deck of the boat. All of them, minus Joe, were smiling and hanging onto each other with arms over shoulders.

Colleen lowered her hand and smiled sadly as she remembered the day. She continued to flip through the pictures again.

She was so engrossed with her memories, Colleen lost track of time...nor did she hear anyone join her near the tide pool.

Jack quietly made his way onto the sand behind the scientist. He watched her for a few moments, trying to figure out why the look on her face earlier made him want to make her happy. He took slow steps closer to her.

Colleen heard someone behind her. Her head shot up as she turned it towards her intruder. Seeing that it was Jack, she quickly swiped her hand across her eyes to get rid of the few tears that happened to leak out. She turned her head back towards him.

"Hey." She said. It came out shaky.

"Hey, yourself." Jack replied, stepping up next to her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he sat next to her. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them; his left hand holding onto his right wrist.

"Remembering." Colleen whispered sadly. "How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to find your path." He answered with a grin. "No offense, but you leave a trail a rookie park ranger could follow."

Colleen let out a scoffing laugh, then sniffled as she looked back at the camera in her hands.

Jack followed her line of sight and watched as she stroked the camera. "Whatcha got there?" He asked quietly.

"The waterproof camera from my underwater photographer. He gave me the memory card the night of the storm." She replied, glancing at him. "Would you like to see? They're beautiful."

"Absolutely." He smiled.

Colleen smiled back, then handed the camera over to him. She started the pictures on the yellow tang. "Hit the left button to get through them." She instructed.

Jack nodded as he looked through the pictures. Colleen scooted closer to him and explained the pictures (where they were taken, mostly) when he asked. When he reached the picture of her crew, Colleen looked away, towards the tide pool.

"Is this your crew?" Jack asked, turning the camera towards her.

"Yes." She replied without looking. "The day we left California." She felt a tear fall down her cheek...the check closest to Jack.

Jack saw and lowered the camera to the sand next to him. "What happened?" He asked softly, watching her intently.

Colleen took a few seconds to gather herself before speaking. "I already told you what happened."

"Right. The storm took your boat." Jack replied.

Colleen nodded and bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Okay. So…who's who?" He asked picking up the camera again; he tried to get her to think of other things.

Colleen sighed and gently took the camera back from Jack. She pointed to herself. "Me, obviously."

"Obviously." Jack repeated with a smirk.

Colleen smiled then pointed to the man to the right of her. "That's Jim. He took the pictures on there. He's amazing at what he does...did." Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she swallowed a few times before continuing. She pointed to the left of herself. "That's Tabitha, then Mindy, and Edmund. They were my colleagues. And some of the best friends I had in this field." She sniffed, trying desperately to hold back the tears now. "The man on the boat's Joe. He was the captain I hired since I have no idea how to power a boat." She choked on a laugh.

Jack smiled sadly as he put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing the side with his thumb. "Do you miss them?"

"Every minute. Every second." She whispered, letting a few tears fall. "I just want to know if they're okay or...not." She looked over at him.

Jack saw the sadness growing on her face and in her eyes. He desperately wanted to take her pain away. Not really knowing how (without having to page the Grim Reaper), he took his hand off of her shoulder and wrapped it around both shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He let his knees fall to the ground and turned his torso towards her as he wrapped his other arm around her; she rested against his side. She hid her face in his chest as she finally succumbed to her tears. He held her tightly as her tears fell harder and he rested his head on top of hers to surround her with comfort.

It was late in the afternoon when Jack set out to find Colleen and now it was getting dark and close to dinner time. Luckily, Colleen's tears were subsiding, so they wouldn't be caught out in the forest in the dark.

Colleen slowly tilted her head to the side so she wasn't breathing into Jack's loose shirt any longer as she got her tears under control. She closed her eyes briefly to regulate her breathing.

Once her breathing was returned to normal, she looked down to the camera. With one hand she turned it off and set it in the sand next to Jack's legs. She then brought her arms up and slowly wrapped them around Jack's waist. He tensed momentarily before relaxing again.

"I'm sorry for my blubbering." Colleen said quietly when they were both comfortable again.

"No, I'm sorry." Jack replied into her hair.

Colleen grinned to herself before pulling her head back to look up at him. Jack smiled down at her.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"No, but I will be." She replied, lowering her head to his chest again. She listened to his steady heartbeat as they sat in silence for a minute.

"What if you sent an e-mail to them?" Jack suggested. "I mean, if they made it, they might do the same for you, right?"

Colleen lifted her head again.

"Maybe. If they're still alive, they might." She said more to herself before looking up at Jack. "May I use your computer?"

"Yeah. No problem." Jack smiled.

Colleen smiled back, but there was still a sadness to it, like she didn't believe that no matter what she did, she wouldn't find her friends alive. She slid her hands away from Jack's waist as his slowly released her shoulders. They moved apart slightly so they could stand and head back to the house. Jack stood first and, after Colleen picked up the camera, held his hand down. She took it and he hefted her to her feet. They looked at each other before Jack turned and headed towards the trees...never letting go of her hand.

Colleen was grateful for the growing darkness so Jack wouldn't see her blush as they traipsed through the forest.

When they got back to the house, Jack led her up the stairs and to the computer (still never letting go of her hand). He turned the swivel chair towards her and, after finally releasing her hand, took her shoulders and gently pushed her into the chair. With a grin, he turned her and the chair towards the computer and reached around her to power up the computer.

"When it's booted up, type up an e-mail and send it." He told her. "Nim and I'll make dinner. So don't worry."

Before he turned away, Colleen grabbed his lower arm. He looked from her hand to her face, his heart rate increasing slightly.

"Thank you, Jack." She said softly, sincerely.

"Welcome." He replied just as softly.

Jack reluctantly took steps away when Colleen loosened her grip on him. Her hand slid down his arm until he was out of reach. She brought her hand back to the desk and watched him until he left the room.

When he was out of her sight, she grinned and turned back to the computer. When it was booted, she logged into her e-mail account and entered her crew's e-mail addresses into the 'To' line with the subject "Anyone Out There?!". She stared at the blank space for the body of the e-mail for a good ten minutes before she decided to just wing it and write whatever came to mind.

Another five minutes passed before Jack walked back into the room, resting his arms on the back of the swivel chair.

"How's it going?" He asked, startling Colleen.

"Oh." She turned to glance at him. "Good. I think. I'm not entirely sure if what I wrote makes much sense." She admitted.

"Well, I'm sure to people who have known you for longer than I have would understand exactly what you mean." He smiled. "Are you almost done? Dinner's ready."

Colleen forced a smile in return. "Yeah. I think...I should just send it, shouldn't I?"

Jack chuckled. "Just go for it." He turned to go back outside. "Come on out when you're done."

When Jack stepped back outside, Nim looked up from the fire. "Where's Colleen?" She asked him.

"She's on her way." Jack replied sitting next to the fire again.

"Is she okay? I mean, she's kinda been hiding all day." The girl said.

"She's a little depressed about not knowing where her friends are." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. He didn't want to have Nim worrying about the scientist as well.

"Can't she call them or something?"

"Nim, just drop it. Don't bring it up, either. Okay?" Jack said sternly, but smiling a little so it wasn't so harsh.

"Okay." She replied, meekly.

After Colleen hit 'Send', she got up from the computer and walked out of the house. Again, she paused at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. Nim saw her first and waved her over. She sat down next to Nim as Jack dished out dinner.

All through dinner, Nim was creating a plan on how to get Colleen out of her slump. She noticed as soon as the woman walked out of the house that something was off. Nim, not liking to see anyone depressed, immediately sent her brain into a frenzy.

Once they finished eating (and before a dessert of more s'mores), Nim excused herself and ran into the house.

"She's up to something." Jack said quietly.

Colleen looked up at the other scientist. "What makes you say that?" She asked him.

Jack was still watching the house, where Nim disappeared. "She had that look in her eyes. The one that spoke of mischief."

Colleen smirked and shook her head a little.

After the two heard a lot of thumping coming from inside the house, Nim reemerged from the front door. She smiled wide at the two adults before lifting a remote and pointing it towards the house.

The beat of some pop song loudly filled the air, making both Colleen and Jack cover their ears briefly. She had turned the big speakers in the house out the windows.

"NIM!" jack yelled above the music.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She yelled back, lowering the music to more audible decibels.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her, standing from his seat.

"Just having a little fun, Jack." She replied innocently.

Colleen looked from daughter to father. She could see Jack was about to start yelling at Nim, so she stepped in.

"Jack." She called softly. When he looked at her, she continued. "It's alright. A little music never hurt anyone...well, except our ears, but we'll be okay." She grinned.

Jack looked from Nim to Colleen and back again.

"Alright. Alright. You win." Jack gave in, raising his hands in surrender. "Just…not so loud."

Nim raised her right hand and held her left, holding the remote, over her heart. "I promise."

"Good. Now come make your s'mores." Jack said, nodding towards the fire pit.

Nim ran back over to her seat and picked up a stick and a marshmallow, ready to roast.

After the annoying pop song was over, a more mellow and fitting song played. Bobby Darin's smooth vocals of "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" flowed over the three of them.

Jack sat up a little straighter before getting an idea and acting on it. He stood up and walked over to Colleen's side. He held his hand out to her.

She looked from his hand to his face, questioningly.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked her.

"Oh, uh...well..." Colleen stuttered.

"Come on." Jack taunted.

With a dramatic huff, Colleen gave him her hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They took a few steps away from the fire pit.

Jack smiled triumphantly and placed his left hand on Colleen's lower back and held her left hand in his right. Her right hand lightly held onto the back of his left shoulder. Jack led them in slow circles in time with the song. The two only had eyes for each other.

Nim watched Colleen and Jack from her seat by the fire, her marshmallow long forgotten. Selkie had joined her with Fred getting a piggy back ride from the sea lion. Nim greeted the animals, then watched the dance again.

Halfway through the song, Jack started to softly sing along, making Colleen smile and inwardly swoon.

The man could carry a tune, that was for damn sure! His singing voice was deep and she could feel the vibrations in his body wherever they touched.

As the song was coming to an end, they slowly came to a stop. But either one was parting from the other. They stared at each other; Jack's eyes glancing from her eyes to her lips as his head moved closer to her own.

Just as their lips were about to connect in a kiss, Nim whooped from the side, breaking the spell that settled over the two and pulled their heads back. Colleen and Jack looked over at the girl who was laughing and still whooping. Selkie trumpeted and Fred cawed along with her.

Colleen laughed, feeling herself blush, and turned her face away from Nim, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack watched his daughter laugh, not being able to stop himself from laughing as well. When Colleen turned her head into him, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. He subtly turned his head towards Colleen's and kissed her cheek. He felt her tense in his arms for a moment before lifting her head towards his and kissing his cheek lightly. She moved her head back to be able to look into his face. She blushed as she locked eyes with him, then looked away quickly, back towards Nim who was bouncing in her seat.

"Come on." Jack said, releasing her and taking her hand, tugging her back towards the fire. "Let's make some s'mores." He said, then raised her hand to kiss the back of it (making her blush deepen) as they walked back to the fire.

* * *

**A/N:** _Would __anyone else totally melt if Gerry was singing to you?! I certainly would!_

_I'm pretty sure I switched POV a lot in this chapter, but didn't feel like it was long enough sections to be separated.  
_

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
